solo por un dia
by Viento.De.Verano
Summary: ¿Mis pensamientos, vistos por ti?,Sirius es profesor de DCAO, Hermione su estudiante, por un problema él tendra que ver los pensamientos de ella y ella recuperar sus recuerdos.
1. El ultimo Dia

Ella estaba apoyada en el balcón de su nueva casa, derramando intensas lágrimas salinas, lo sabia, sabia que había perdido al amor de su vida, que había llegado su hora, recordó lo que le dijo el día que se casaron

"podría vivir solo un día mas sin ti, solo un día, memorando todos los bellos recuerdos", y era la hora, a su edad no había nada mas que hacer, ya no lo tenia. Era hora de partir, pero no sin antes recordar sus aventuras, sus sueños y alegrías, si, había llegado el momento

Hace ya algunas horas el hombre de su vida había fallecido, pero no en lucha, ni por algún encantamiento ni poción solo por que le había llegado la hora, ella cumpliría con su promesa no por que se sintiera obligada, si no por que sentía que nada era sin él, y que nada podía hacer ahí.

Y Empezó a ver sus hermosos recuerdos:

Estaba una hermosa joven de pelo ondulado, no enmarañado como lo había sido cuando pequeña, ahora estaba finamente ondulados cayendo en su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo. Caminaba embobada por los largos he interminables pasillos de howards, aun no creía que había estado recientemente con un nuevo profesor de DCO, Ella cursaba ya el ultimo año.

Sus grandes amigos ron y harry faltaron a clases, ella pensó que seguramente se han quedado dormido, después de desvelarse hablando sobre su prominente futuro, ella, al ser la mas responsable, despertó a tiempo para llegar a clases, sin embargo al llegar al salón de clases, no sabia si salir corriendo o avanzar y sentarse lo mas alejada posible del salón, opto por lo segundo.

Se Preguntaba como maldiciones un hombre podía ser tan...tan...endemoniadamente sexy, pensaba que en algún lugar del mundo mágico debería estar prohibido. Mas bien lo estaba exigiendo, con una camisa negra con los primero botones desabrochados dejando ver ese torso tan bien formado, unos jeans que le quitaban todo esos años que le sobraban, con su hermosos pelo y esos únicos e incomparables ojos grises, nada mas en mirarlo de pies a cabeza deseo que todo eso fuera un sueño y que pronto se levantaría maldiciendo su sucia conciencia, por que si, ella ya había empezado a imaginar ciertos atributos de aquel hombre, esos atributos que no están a simple vista, pero que daban mucho que desear.

Mientras ella pensaba cosas indebidas no se había percatado del hecho de que sus cosas se habían resbalado de sus manos y que su vista estaba completamente embobada.

Aún paralizada en la puerta de el salón, se acerco el profesor y con toda la amabilidad del mundo, con su encantadora sonrisa y sus hipnotizantes ojos recogió las cosas de la joven para ponerlas sobre un asiento disponible, ella, en una acto de lucidez le dio las gracias y pasó a tomar asiento, durante la única hora de inicio no hizo mas que tomar algunos breves apunto, ya que por ser el primer día no paso mucha materia

al terminar la clases ella se apresuro a tomar sus cosas para retirarse, sin embargo, él la llamo, pidiéndose que se quedara, cuando ya no quedaba nadie dentro del salón, ninguna alumna que, pro algún motivo solo miraba a su nuevo profesor (quien no), ella recobro lo poco y nada que le quedaba de cordura para poder preguntarle:

- ¿que haces aquí?, pensé que este seguiría lupin o algún otro desconocido?¿?Pregunto hermione con un deje de indiferencia que casi le cuesta el aliento

-Preciosa, seria un desconocido si no fuera por harry

-Vamos al grano (aun intentando procesar el hecho de que le digiera preciosa)para que me llamabas?

-Solo quería sabes como estabas tu y los demás

-A. Bueno, Como es el primer día de clases aún me encuentro bien. Hermione ya se estaba preguntando desde cuando hacia tanta calor, que ella recordaba no suben 10 grados de un segundo para otro, aunque pensándolo bien, ella ya no recordaba ni su propio nombre, (Quien si!, con un Bombón así al frente!)

-Me alegro, sabes que como soy profesor tengo mi propio despacho. / O era la impresión de hermione o el estaba proponiendo cosas indebidas?...

-Y?

-En realidad quería ver si me podías ayudar a ordenar, le pediría ayuda a los chicos, pero probablemente ellos dejen peor de lo que ya esta. Decía mientras sirius se acercaba a hermione, pero para sentarse seductoramente sobre un banco…

-Mmm...Bueno hoy después antes de la cena me pasare por ahí, supongo que querrás ver a los chicos?

-En realidad ya los vi., ellos ya saben que iba a ser su profesor de DCO.

-O sea?, lo sabían? y no me lo dijeron?...hermione cambiaba su rostro de fingida indiferencia a enojo total.

-En realidad yo les pedí que no te contaran...

-Pppeee...peero. ..Por que?¡...no sabia si empezar otras vez a imaginar cosas donde no las hay, o seguir con su teatro.

-Sabes muy bien por que pequeña?¿?...

-mmmmm. Esta bien, Hermione si se estaba pasando mil películas por la cabeza, con cierto hombre con nombre que empieza con S y termina con irius...

-obvio que es por que me gusta hacerte bromas...jajajajajjajaa

-o maldición, acaso no maduraras

-debería?¿?¿

Sirius y hermione ya se habían hecho bastantes amigos, las constantes visitas al cuartel habían creado un buen lazo de amistad, o eso por lo menos creía hermione. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta en que momento cambio tanto su apariencia, o es que ella estaba hechizada y no se había dado cuenta

-iras entonces?¿?. Preguntaba sirius levantando una ceja.

-claro!, ahi estaré. "maldición!, como puede ser tan endemoniadamente sexy,,, si! tiene que haber algún lugar donde este prohibido, creo que me empezó a dar calor...ufffsss...desde cuando que sube tanto la temperatura"

-entonces sirius hasta pronto.

Cuando ya se disponía a salir, sirius la sujeto de una muñeca haciendo que ella se estremeciera levemente, aunque no fue notada por él.

-Espera. dijo con una voz mas masculina de lo normal, haciendo que las hormonas de hermione dieran una gran fiesta!!!..

-ocurre algo?¿?¿

-emm…nada lo siento

Antes de retirarse creyo oir un leve murmullo que decia "aún no lo recuerdas…" al voltearse lo vio cabizbajo con una triste mirada…


	2. Pasado

Bueno, antes que nada dar las gracias a los que leyeron el cap anterior, soy nueva, este es mi primer fic, es… normal que me presente (siento que sea en el segundo capitulo) me llamo Viento.De.Verano (siento no dar mi nombre, me oculto de ti) xD

Quiero explicar algo del capitulo anterior, resulta que se supone que al principio habla sobre hermione, pero en muchos, muchos años mas, después empieza a recordar todo, o sea como llego hasta donde esta, algo así como un raccondo (espero que sepan lo que es, si no me dicen y la próxima vez explico) ahí empieza la historia

Quisiera dar gracias a todos los que leen, desde el próximo capitulo si es que me dejan review empiezo a dar las gracias personales

Mira Black-Lupin: Gracias, aunque seas mi único rev, espero que la explicación halla servido de algo, si no entiendes algo… pues pregunta… :D

_Bueno, Estos personajes no son míos. Con el dolor de mi alma! xD _

Pd: cursiva: Pensamientos

Comillas: Diálogos

Aun confundida por los últimos sucesos se dirigió a la torre de griffindor, donde se supone encontraría a ron y harry, para después partir a su siguiente clases, antes de llegar un joven chico se le acerco diciendo que el director la había mandado a llamar y que era con urgencia. Hermione, la que aún tenia en la cabeza a su nuevo profesor de DCO, imaginándose a sus manos recorrer esos marcados pectorales o su gran espalda…Se auto convenció de que "eso" era nada mas que una obsesión esos marcados pectorales y que extrañamente no se lo podía quitar. Se dirigió al despacho y sin darse cuenta ya estaba ahí, ahora que estaba un poco mas lucida se empezó a imaginar el por que de la urgencia "_tal vez paso algo malo_"

-"Ranas de chocolate". Al entrar se dio cuenta de que podía estar mucho mas perdida de lo que ya estaba.

-"Hola Srta. Granger. Por favor tome asiento, ¿le apetece algún dulce?". Pregunto el ya viejo profesor sentando serenamente junto a…Sirius!!!

-"Emmm…. No gracias". Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, pero extrañamente también estaba feliz, como si verlo fuese suficiente para sonreír.

-"Bueno, antes que nada quisiera pedirle que ud. Que no dijese lo que le voy a comentar a nadie, mucho menos a ron y harry, ¿comprende?

-"si, claro, dígame, ¿sucede algo malo?" pregunto hermione

-"quiero que me escuches atentamente y respondas a mis preguntas por favor.

Ella solo asintió

-Hermione, dime que recuerdas de tus vacaciones

-"emm…Recuerdo que fui a escocia con mis padres al salir de Howards tambi….augghhh…mi cabeza" A hermione le había dado un repentino dolor de cabeza, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente se le vino a la cabeza un corto flash back, donde ella llorando estaba siendo abrazada por un fuerte hombre y se sentía protegida, pero _"quien es"… no puede ser…será que estoy soñando despierta, no puede ser…_

-"ya veo". Albus seguía en su serena posición

Antes que hermione reaccionara, sirius estaba ayudándola, ya que con el dolor no se había percatado de que estaba de pie y con la silla volteada, él, como todo un caballero, levanto su silla y la ayudo a sentarse, ella, solo murmuro un inaudible gracias, el cual si fue escuchado por sirius ( desarrollado oído por su forma animaga)

-"Srta. Granger. Escuche. Y por favor no interrumpa. Resulta que sus recuerdos son falsos, implantados ya….

- Que!. Dijo un poco exasperada.

-Por favor, no interrumpa. Bueno como iba diciendo sus recuerdos son falsos, eso es por que usted lo pidió, los recuerdos que usted tenia no era muy agradables y por eso fueron sobrescritos con otros. Cuando usted se dirigía a su hogar, al finalizar el curso anterior, fue secuestrada por mortifagos, resulta que hace unos días el profesor Lupin también fue secuestrado y creemos que han sido los mismos, usted no recuerda donde fue que la llevaron pero sirius la puede ayudar a recordar, ya que fue él quien la rescato.

-perdón, sirius? (Ahora si que hermione estaba confundida). Entonces no sabe el donde esta.

-No, no lo sé, y si te pude rescatar fue por que tu me enviaste un patronus, aunque cuando te encontré no estabas en condiciones de decir donde fuiste, cuando si pudiste solo venían a ti dolores de cabeza. Dijo por primera vez en toda la charla, con un melancólico tono, como si quisiera decir algo más.

-Ya veo. Dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve secuestrada?. Pregunto hermione, aun sin poder entender por que le había enviado el patronus a él, y no a otro, si no que a él!

-1 semana, y otra más en san mungo

Otro fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba atacando a hermione, esta vez solo oscuridad y unos murmullos, en eso sirius se levanto e inesperadamente la abrazo, _era… es él _ella se sentía protegida, segura. Él, casi en un susurro le dijo:

-Hermione, calma, ya recordaras todo, por favor, tranquilízate…por favor.

Ella no sabia si responder el abrazo o salir huyendo, muchos sentimientos estaban atacando a su corazón y él no ayudaba mucho, aunque no quería alejarse no sabia si correspondes o no, opto por lo primero, poco a poco se fue calmando y volvió a sentarse, sin embargo esta vez sirius se quedo a su lado

-Bueno creo que es todo por el momento, si tienes alguna otra duda consúltasela a sirius, él te podrá respondes mejor que yo, ahora, pueden retirarse

Hermione y sirius se retiraron del despacho y ella antes de pudiera decir algo, sirius la tomo de la mano y le dijo muy bajo:

-ahora vamos a mi despacho, no tengo que dar mas clases durante todo el día y tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas. Dijo Sirius con una mirada perdida

-Pero…

-Pero nada, yo hablare con macgonagall por tus siguientes clases, creo que estarás de acuerdo con que esto es más importante

-Si, claro.


	3. Conexión

Bueno antes que nada, darte gracias a ti por leer esto, ojala me dejes un review, sabes que me desanima bastante que no lo hagas, creo que por eso me demore mas d ela cuenta en subir ese cap, bueno espero que me dejes un Review

Bueno gracias a la única persona que me deja reviews, por ti sigo escribiendo

Esto, se lo molesto que es cuando te metes en una historia y te da scuenta que nunca la terminaron 

Si alguien no entiende algo, pregunta, lo demás se ira aclarando con los siguintes capítulos

Estos personajes no me corresponden, solo los ocupo para la diversión de los demás

Conexión 

Hermione observaba el desorden del despacho de Sirius cuando él la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Te dije que estaba desordenado, llegue hace poco tiempo por lo de Remus, y no he tenido tiempo de ordenar, estoy muy preocupado por lunatico. Dijo Sirius con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Ya lo creo, Bueno, sabes que te quería preguntar algunas cosas. Dijo Hermione mas para ella que para él, sin embargo, él escucho

-Dale, te escucho. Dijo Sirius

-Emm…¿sabes por que pedí que me implantaran falsos recuerdo?. Pregunto Hermione un poco nerviosa

-…Si, pero no creo adecuado que lo sepas ahora, lo digo por la reacción que tuviste hace un rato en despacho del Dumbledore cuando el te dijo lo de los recuerdos... Dijo Sirius con un semblante más bien calmado

-Sabes?, Puedes tener razón, pero sin embargo, no dormiré hasta aclarar mis dudas, uno no se entera que tiene un tipo de laguna mental sabes?¿?, además lo que ocurrió en el despacho del profesor no es gran cosa, solo fue…

-Como que no es gran cosa!. Dijo Sirius algo enojado. Y Hermione lo miraba un poco Asustada

-Debes cuidarte, no me hubiese gustado verte desmayada sabes, esas descompensaciones fueron por la noticia, creo que es mejor que hablemos mas tarde. Dijo Sirius

-Mas tarde?, Si ya es hora del almuerzo?.

Sirius inesperadamente se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y le dijo muy bajo con un tono de voz bastante inusual en el, pero que a ella le producía estragos en su sistema nervioso:

-La vida de Remus corre peligro, Sabes?. Pero yo prefiero saber que tú estas bien, creo que tienes razón, debes asistir a las clases que te faltan por hoy, pero quiero que me prometas que apenas puedas vendrás y hablaremos sobre lo que viene ahora, Ahora te puedes retirar. Dijo Sirius con una falsa sonrisa el cual fue notado por Hermione.

Él soltó de sus manos y se dirigió, sin mirarla, hacia su escritorio, empezó a hojear distraídamente unos documentos esperando que hermione saliera, hermione, por su parte estaba muy nerviosa ya que un leve temblor recorría su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a hablar Hermione rompió ese silencio:

-Sirius….Dijo ella casi en susurro, sin embargo, no paso desapercibido para este, el cual no quiso levantar su vista e ignoro el llamado

-Sirius, dijo esta más fuerte para que lo oyera.- Quiero que me respondas una sola pregunta por el momento, tal vez tienes razón, son muchas emociones juntas y necesito procesarlas, yo también quiero rescatar a lupin, si soy de ayuda mejor, pero ahora me siento vacía, como si algo me faltara, además tengo sentimientos encontrados…

En Ese momento sirius levanto la vista.

…pero tengo una duda, respóndemela por favor, te prometo que volveré mas tarde. Dijo Hermione

-Ok, pero la responderé solo si lo se. Dijo sirius con una tímida sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-Sa…Sabes por que el patronus fue para ti, o sea, digo, pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero, pero por que tu?

-Mmm.. Eso te lo pregunte yo unas semanas después de lo ocurrido, ¿que irónico no?, bueno llegamos a la conclusión de que tu me lo habías enviado a mi por que pensabas que yo era el unió que te podía ayudar, en la condición que estabas…digo, eso me lo dijiste tu.

-Puede ser…. ¿Espera, como me encontraste?, ¿que te dije en el patronus?

-Dijiste que me harías una sola pregunta, pero….haber, si quieres que te responda, lo haré mas tarde, ahora anda a comer, Ron y Harry deben estar muy preocupados, pero, antes te debo decir yo una cosa, sobre como te ayudare para que recuerdes tus pensamientos perdidos, no creo que te guste mucho, pero es necesario…ocurre que yo…bueno yo….yo entrare en tus pensamientos.

-Legeremancia? (creo que era si)

-Si y no, es que legeremancia es momentáneo, yo pondré un hechizo el cual hará que yo pueda ver, o sea, sentir y ver tus pensamientos, como si formaran parte de mi, esto será una conexión, entiendes?

-Entraras en mi inconciente?, Pregunto Hermione.

- Mas o menos…Hermione, ¿te ocurre algo?. Pregunto Sirius, en ese momento ella empezó a desvanecerse, pero antes de que ella cayera inconciente, Sirius la agarro, y la coloco acostada sobre el escritorio de este, Después de un rato Hermione empezó a recuperarse, antes de abrir los ojos intento recordar el por que estaba así, cuando lo hizo se percato también de que Sirius tenia su mano entrelazada con la de ella, en ese instante ella se incorporo rápidamente y dijo:

-¿Como es eso de que veras mis pensamientos?, dijo casi gritando. Sirius la tomo por los hombros empujándola suavemente sobre el escritorio, ella, embelezada, solo atinó a asentir y hacer caso.

-¿Vez por que aún no era el momento de que supieras todo?. Dijo Sirius.

-Eso no lo pedí que me lo dijeras. Dijo Hermione.

-Es necesario, tengo que hacer el hechizo lo antes posible, a más tardar hoy en la noche, claro, si aceptas.

-Claro, dime, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?, me gustaría que lo hiciéramos ahora, ¿se puede? dijo Hermione.

-Si, claro, si te sientes mejor empecemos, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, necesito que te sientes en la silla, y que pongas tu mente **totalmente **en blanco,¿hermione?

-Dime. Dijo Hermione

-Yo soñare lo mismo que tu. Dijo Sirius, esperando la respuesta de Hermione

-Me lo esperaba, gran parte del subconsciente se libera mientras sueñas ya que tu cuerpo y mente están más relajados. Dijo Hermione

-No por nada eres la más lista de Howards. Dijo sirius regalándole una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por esta.

Ella se concentro en alejar los pensamientos para lograr una mente despejada.

-Hermione, cierra los ojos y no lo abras hasta que te indique, sientas lo que sientas debes tener tu mente en blanco. Dijo Sirius con una voz mas fría de lo común.

Ella obedeció sin preguntar ya que se dio cuenta que el tono de su voz solo era por que el también se estaba concentrando mucho, Sirius pro su parte empezó a recitar palabras la cuales no fueron entendidas por hermione, al cabo de unos minutos sintió que algo se posaba sobre el costado de su cabeza, ella se tentó a abrir los ojos y entonces recordó lo que sirius le dijo, sintió que algo atravesaba lenta y dolorosamente el costado de su cabeza y se adentraba hacia su cerebro. Después de unos minutos sintió la voz de Sirius diciéndole que podía abrir los ojos

-me siento un poco mareada y me dolió. Dijo Hermione

-Es normal, Después de un rato se te pasara. Dijo Sirius un poco mas calmado y con su voz habitual, Ahora necesito abrir la conexión. Para eso debes pensar en mi. Dijo Sirius.

-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo, susurro Hermione después de acordarse la clases de pensamientos que había tenido últimamente con el padrino de mejor amigo, su nuevo profesor de DCO y su amigo.

Ella cerro los ojos al igual que el y empezó a recordar ese mismo día en la mañana, pero cuando entro a la clases de DCO y lo vio ahí con su nueva y muy, muy mejorada apariencia, esos músculos marcados en su pecho, brazos fuertes, pelo impecable, unos labios que se moría por probar y esos ojos hipnotizantes, "_con ese cuerpo quien se puede concentrar" _pensó como de la nada. Se maldijo así misma por pensar eso y recordó el por que lo estaba haciendo, entonces el tono de su cara cambio de ser calido a un rojo que no envidiaba nada al pelo de los Weasly.

-Hermione, ya he abierto la conexión, por cierto gracias por los halagos, dijo el sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de autosuficiencia típico de un merodeador, si no que era una dulce, la cual encanto a hermione.

Hermione por su lado, si antes se había puesto colorada, ahora si que estaba roja.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, has cambiado mucho "_no pienses, no pienses, no pienses_", para mejor claro "_no pienses, no pienses, no pienses_"

-¿Por que no quieres pensar?, pregunto Sirius con un doble sentido.

-A, no nada, dime ¿ahí alguna forma de cortar la conexión momentáneamente? Pregunto Hermione.

-O, claro, solo debemos tener contacto físico, dijo Sirius, el cual no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Hermione le dio la mano.

"_Tengo que aclarar mi mente antes de soltar su mano" pensó Hermione _

-¿Que ocurre? Pregunto Sirius.

-Nada, espera que no quiero que veas esto, déjame arreglar mi cabeza. Dijo Hermione.

-Claro no ahí problema, se que debe ser difícil, yo en tu lugar no habría aceptado sabes?, dijo Sirius

-Por que no, "_no si debo ser entupida para aceptar, pero con esos ojos suplicantes quien pondría objeción"_ Dijo y pensó Hermione

-La mente es nuestro único sitio completamente seguro y personal, lamento tener que hacer esto. Dijo Sirius

-no importa, _"Otra vez esos ojos de perro degollado"_, Dime ¿cuanto tiempo pasare con este hechizo?. Pregunto Hermione.

-Hasta que Recuperes tus Recuerdos, Mira esto, aquí hay 16 frascos, los cuales tienen una poción que ara recuperar tus recuerdos, te tienes que tomar uno cada ocho horas, recuerda que no lo puedes decir a nadie sobre esto, e intenta no tomarlos cerca de Harry o Ron, no creo que sea bueno contarles nada. Dijo Sirius.

-Claro, ¿Cuándo se me acaben, Te pido más? _"ya estas buscando una excusa para verlo cuando ni siquiera has dejado de estar con el", _pregunto Hermione.

-Si, ahora te tienes que ir, no creo que sea prudente preocupar a los demás, si te sientes mal solo dímelo, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Dijo Sirius y le guiñó un ojo antes que ella se retirara de su despacho y se dirigiera al Gran Comedor donde pensaba juntar se con Harry y Ron


	4. Apuesta

Bueno aki esta el 4to cap, no me demore nada en escribirlo

Pro que esta semana e estado mas desocupada, aunque la que viene no tanto, espero que comprendan el hecho de que me demorare en subir este capitulo, no tanto, no mas de una semana, pero me demorare, se lo molesto que es esperar un cap, (o muchos), aun no se cuanto me demore en escribir este fic, pero creo que cada vez se pone mas interesante

Bueno, al final dewelvo post :D

_**Apuesta**_

Hermione se dirigía al gran comedor para encontrarse con Harry y Ron, Su siguiente clase era Transformaciones y no le apetecía llegar sola:

-Harry, Ron, ¿como están?, pregunto Hermione preparada a lo que venia por haber desaparecido toda la mañana.

-HERMIONE,¿ DONDE ESTABAS?!!!!, hemos estado buscándote toda la mañana, dijo Ron un poco exaltado.

-Emmm…bueno, estaba conversando con Sirius. Dijo Hermione lo mas natural que pudo, aunque sabia que no podía mentirle a Harry, pero si podía ocultarle algunos detalles, para cumplir con lo que le prometio a Sirius

-Aunghhhh…A Hermione le vino otros de esos horribles dolores de cabeza, y junto con eso imágenes borrosas y un extraño dolor que desgarraba su alma, después de mucho concentrarse logro visualizar la imagen, era ella, y estaba siendo torturada, pero no lograba ver quien era, aunque lo sabia su risa era inconfundible, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Después de que Harry y Ron la ayudaron a sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor, ella se sintió un poco mejor y abrió los ojos, los cuales habían estado cerrados para poder concentrarse mejor, miro un par de inconfundibles ojos grises y se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo, por esto perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que cállese, afortunadamente (quien como ella xD), antes de tocar el suelo, fue sostenida por Sirius, la cual ayudo a sentarse. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, sus miradas no pudieron separarse y se quedaron quietos perdidos cada uno los hermosos ojos del otro.

-Sirius, Hermione, se encuentran bien, pregunto inocentemente Ron. Mientras Harry solo intentaba analizar la situación, aunque no quiso sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-Si, yo me encuentro mejor, tienes razón Sirius, dijo Hermione, ante esto, todos los que observaban la situación quedaron un poco anonadados (Ron, Harry y Sirius)

-Chicos, yo fui a hablar con Sirius, pues hoy en su clases de DCAO me paso algo similar, me dijo que fuera donde la enfermera, que él me acompañaría después de clases, pro eso es que desaparecí, la enfermera me dijo que tenia que tomar una poción cada 8 horas que tengo en mi mochila (la saco y mostró uno de los frascos) para disminuir los dolores. Dijo hermione lo mas tranquila que le permitía su cuerpo

Sirius la miraba embelezado por la extraordinaria rapidez mental que tenia, y escucho en su cabeza

"_Sirius, se que escuchas esto, creo que es una buena coartada, además así ni harry ni ron sospecharán nada"_

[_guauu… que rapidez mental, por algo y Mcgonnagall me dijo que era la mejor estudiante en años en Hogward_

_-_Chicos, nos quedan 5 minutos para empezar la clase de transformaciones. Dijo hermione bastante rápido para no levantar sospechas.

-Hermione, Seguro que estas bien?, pregunto Harry un tanto desconfiado, conocía demasiado bien a Hermione como para saber que le ocultaba algo, y lo averiguaría, aunque por el momento estaba bastante ocupado en otros asuntos.

-Sirius, creo que ahora te toca clases con Ravenclaw, será mejor que llegues tardes, darás mala impresión. Dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa

-O, claro, recuerda presentarte hoy en la tarde par arreglar lo del proyecto. Dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Que proyecto? pregunto Ron.

-Sabrías si hubieses asistido a clases, hablando de eso, 5 puntos menos para Griffindor por cada uno, por no asistir a clases, no crean que por que sean conocidos se aprovecharan de mi, aunque yo si…jejejjejeje…. Prepárense slytheryn (efecto risa malévola xD)

-Señor Black, no creo que sea una correcta actitud de parte de un profesor, dijo la profesora Mcgonnagall a su espalda haciendo que Sirius se sobresaltaran y los demás largaran a Reír.

-Lo Siento, dijo Sirius. Con cara de perro degollado.

"_sirius, podrías pasar una eternidad mas en azcaban y aun así no cambiarias, aunque a esos ojos le diría que si a cualquier cosa" penso hermione mas para si que para él_

_[Hermione, cada día estas mejor, ojala recuerdes luego, aunque si no es así, yo te ayudare, gracias por el cumplido, aunque ya lo había oído antespensó sirius con una boba sonrisa en la casa que lo hacia resaltar sus facciones_

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde, la profesora ya se fue, dijo Ron rompiendo la concentración de todos los presentes.

El trío dorado de hogwards se retiro a su destino, mientras que Sirius también lo hacia pero hacia el lado contrario. Camino al aula (corriendo mejor dicho) Harry noto que estaba muy ausente, mientras que la chica de ojos cafés estaba sumida en sus pensamientos:

"_Quiero saber el nombre del hechizo, no solo eso, si no hasta el movimiento de varita, algo me dice que me ayudara mucho" pensó hermione. _

-Hermione, responde, si o no? Pregunto Harry.

-Emm, claro, dijo hermione sonando lo mas ambigua posible en su respuesta.

-Ron, ves como es el mejor equipo de Quidditch, dijo Harry.

-Bueno…Hermione sierre tiene razón, pero esta vez no, ella es..es mujer. Dijo Bajando la voz en la última palabra, ya que sabia lo que venia de parte de la castaña.

-¿Perdón?, mira Ron el hecho de que sea mujer no quiere decir que sea inferior a ti, creo que mis notas e inteligencia demuestran lo contrario. Dijo Hermione saliendo de sus casillas.

- pero hermione, son deportes, es Quidditch, las mujeres no saben de eso. Dijo Ron un poco mas seguro que la vez anterior.

-bueno y según tu,¿que debería hacer para cambiar de opinión?, digo, ¿según tu, eres mas inteligente?, dijo Hermione mas calmada de lo que estaba.

-Exacto, juguemos un partido, nosotros dos, como buscadores, quien encuentre primero la Snitch gana, dijo Ron mucho mas seguro de si mismo, y sabiendo que esa apuesta la tenia ganada de antemano.

-Mmm…

-Pero no ahora, claro, seria injusto, una semana antes de vacaciones de navidad, para que te puedas entrenar, o sea, para ti solo leer mas libros. Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_quien se cree para venir a decir que es mejor que yo solo por que es hombre, ya le demostrare yo lo contrario" pensó Hermione_

_[y a esta, que le pasa?pensó Sirius._

-Ok, acepto, pro si gano no me volverás a rebatir el hecho de que soy inferior por que soy mujer, y admitirás que soy mejor en todo. Si pierdo lo contrario. Dijo Hermione con un dejé de superioridad en su voz, sin embargo su lado impulsivo había tomado total control sobre su cuerpo.

-Ok, entonces, el ultimo fin de semana antes de vacaciones un duelo de buscadores, pero pongamos reglas para aclarar esto, Harry no te puede ayuda a entrenar ni nada, a mi tampoco y nadie que no sea nosotros dos interferirá en el partido. Dijo Ron

-Claro, por supuesto. Dijo Hermione ya volviendo a pensar racionalmente.

"_Cretino, espera, que he hecho, por que soy tan impulsiva a veces y ahora que hago, maldición, pero si no se nada de Quidditch, mas encima tengo vértigo, maldición, maldición!!!"_

_[Que estará haciendo hermione para que maldiga tanto, pro lo menos no debe ser nada malo, esta solo un poco frustrada con su lado impulsivo pensó Sirius mientras entraba al aula de clases._

"_Como acepte un partido de buscadores con ron, si ni siquiera puedo levantar una escoba, mas encima Harry no me puede ayudar, au!, me siento ignorante, no se nada, creo que después de clases me iré a dar una vuelta a la biblioteca para leer ago sobre eso" pensó hermione_

_[Así que eso era, Hermione, estas en serios problemas (pensó con una pequeña sonrisa de autosatisfacción en la cara) creo que yo la ayudare un poco, podría sacar provecho_

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaba llegando al aula de Transformaciones, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que supieron que les esperaba un buen reproche de parte de la profesora

-Lo siento profesora no fue nuestra intención llegar tarde, pero tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, ¿podemos pasar?, dijo Hermione a la entrada de la clases antes que la profesoraempezara con el Sermón

-10 Puntos menos por el retraso, tomen asiento. Dijo la profesora.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Y Hermione, por su parte recupero todos los puntos perdidos. Al terminar esta el trío dorado se separó.

Flash Back

-Bueno creo que ahora tenemos que elegir los ramos optativos, que elegirán uds.? Pregunto la chica de cabello rizado.

-Creo que elegiré adivinación, y esas clases de aparatos muggles. Dijo Ron

-Yo también elegiré adivinación, pero tomare cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid. Dijo Harry

-Bueno, yo no elegiré adivinación, la profesora es una farsante, lo de muggles no e nada nuevo para mí, tomare herbologia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, aritmancia, runas antiguas, y encantamientos avanzados. Dijo hermione con aires de superioridad.

-Crees que puedas aprobar todos los ramos? Pregunto Ron

-Alguna vez a reprobado alguno? Dijo Harry

Fin Flash Back

Antes de despedirse Hermione le dijo que pasaría lo que quedaba de la tarde en la biblioteca arreglando sus apuntes y que se encontrarían en la cena en el gran comedor

-No me sorprende, pro algo eres la sabelotodo Granger, dijo Ron aun un poco molesto por la contestación de la apuesta de su amiga pues pensaba que no aceptaría.

"_creo que algunas veces no me gusta serlo, me gustaría ser solo, Hermione Granger, una chica normal, pero que estoy pensando, son mis ideales" pensó Hermione_

_[Esta chica no me dejara de sorprender jamás, si fuera normal, jamás me hubiese fijado en ti amor, lo de la biblioteca debe ser una mentira para venir, mmm ojala llegues luego, necesito decirte algoPensó Sirius mientras recogía sus cosas para dirigirse a su despacho_

_Tipica pregunta¿LES GUSTO!!!!!xD-_

Bueno aki como prometi dewelvo review, encerio doy muchas gracia por dejarlos, ojala y la gente le lea esto lo deje, así subo mas rápido por que se que les gusta, tengo los tres próximos cap lestos, el problemas es que me demoro en pasarlos al pc (los escribo en mis ratos libres), bueno aki dewelvo rev

Arely Uchiha: gracias por eso de la ortografía, en realidad no sabia como escribía, lo escribí como mejor me sonó xD, si tengo otra cosa mala dime (siempre abierta a sugerencias)

Lalapotter: muchas gracias, encerio me das animos, sabes a hermione (el personaje) lo tengo como idealizado :D y tiene mucha suerte

choconinia: apenas pueda subire, hoy no dormire leyendo unos libros para mañana xD

e estado muy ocupada. Muchas gracias!!!

Irene: ojala no te defraude, no creo que este cap sea el mejor, pro lo encuentro divertido, ojala te guste, bueno si no tengo otro mejores :D

Ashley Malfoy 23 :gracias por dejar rev, esta bien escrito, me alegra saber que lo entiendas,:D lo terminare lo antes posible, no abandonare :D

Mira Black-Lupin: se que no me posteaste en este cap. Pro wal te dejo algo, sabes que si no me hubieses posteado la historia seguiria ahí xD en el 1er cap

Eso 1000 gracias :D

DEJEN REVIEW:D


	5. Mis Queridos Malfoys 1era parte

Bueno acá estoy, antes de lo prometido, pero es que hoy es un día especial :D bueno eso no imxta, los review los respondo mas abajo, kede un poco xokeada con uno, pero abajo digo,

A kero aclarar algo, como se dieron cuenta (ojala), Hermione no piensa todo el tiempo en Sirius, si tengo algunas faltas de ortografia, bueno no soy perfecta.

Los dialogos los pondre entre –guiones-

Los pensamientos de Hermione, con _cursiva_ y entre ""

Los pensamientos de Sirius, con_ cursiva_ y entre [

Eso

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para mi diversión: D y la de uds. **

Mis Queridos Malfoys.( I era parte)

-Chicos nos vemos- Dijo Hermione

-Adiós Hermione- respondió Ron

Harry solo se despidió de Hermione a través de una seña de manos, y se dirigió en sentido contrario a ella junto con Ron, mientras tanto Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando en el reciente suceso

"_pero Hermione, como e dejas llevar por esa propuesta, es que estabas pensando, claro, tu orgullo, siempre terminas mal por tu orgullo, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no te puedes controlar? no, no puedes, y por eso ahora vas a tener merecida una humillación, a menos claro, que practiques y ganes, improbable, como si no tuvieras nada que hacer, ayudar a Harry con los horrocruxes, hacer los deberes, recuperar mis pensamientos perdidos, un momento, ¡Mis pensamientos!, que entupida, había olvidado esto, creo que no me he organizado bien, ¡Hey! Sirius, se que estas escuchando esto, bueno te quería decir que estaré en tu despacho después de esta clase, si tienes algo que hacer, me avisas he iré mas tarde, eso. _

_Entonces, resumen, en orden de importancia, primero; hablar con Sirius. Segundo; Resolver ese problema con Ron. Tercero; Hacer los deberes. Ultimo; hablar con Harry para empezar a buscar, Sirius recuérdame preguntarte algo cuando te vea ____"_

Así, Sumergida en sus pensamientos llego al aula de su clase, esta fue bastante tranquila. Ganó una buena cantidad de puntos para su casa y antes de que se diera cuentas ya hacia terminado, se encontró caminado hacia el despacho de Sirius, cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar y a la vez detestable

-¿Qué hace por aquí una Sangre sucia como tú y sola? Acaso ya no existe el "famoso trío dorado", ¿o es que ya no te aceptan?, no me sorprendería, al fin y al cabo no se como te soportan, eres una asquerosa rata de biblioteca- dijo Malfoy con su típico tono despreciable mientras la apuntaba con su varita obligándola a detenerse.

-¡O No! Es Malfoy, que miedo, ¿sabes? Se defenderme sola- dijo Hermione lo mas segura que pudo debido a la situación

"_Maldito, tenía que apareces justo ahora"_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella fue a parar a la muralla mas cercana, las risas de Draco no se hicieron esperar, y ella, mientras el no se daba cuenta se paro tomando su varita, devolviendo el mismo ataque.

-¡Protego!, valla Granger has mejorado bastante, pero no es suficiente, lastima que no este aquí san Potter para salvarte-

-¡ja! No creas que no me la pueda sola, Dijo Hermione

"_tenía que ser ahora, no importa, no me ganará!_

-Expelliarmus- dijo malfoy

-¡Protego!, Desmaius- dijo esta vez Hermione

-Protego, Everte Statum- Malfoy

Hermione lo esquivo como pudo y antes de que pudiese volver a atacar, su varita había sido llamada por malfoy a travez de el hechizo accio

"_Maldito hijo de puta, ¡cobarde!"_

-¿Qué pasa Granger?¿ahora no eres tan habladora?- Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en la cara por su apresurada victoria.-eres una despreciable sangre sucia, ¡Sectusempra!- dijo Malfoy, provocando cortes profundos y heridas en la piel de Hermione

-Accio varita Malfoy y Hermione- Dijo una voz cerca del pasillo

-¿Profesor?- Dijo Malfoy un poco asustado, ya que según pensaba nadie interrumpiría, pues tenia a Goyle y Crabble en cada uno de los extremos del pasillo

-Señor Malfoy, lo quiero en media hora en mi despacho si es que no lo mando a buscar antes, retírese por favor- Dijo Sirius con una voz muy fría mientras se acercaba a Hermione- A, se me olvidaba, 50 puntos menos para Slytheryn-

El Pequeño Malfoy se fue completamente furioso, pues además de que lo habían pillado le quitaron puntos a su casa y su varita aún no se la habían devuelto. Sirius por su parte agarro a Hermione levantándola del suelo, ella solo se aferro a su cuello y le susurro

-Gracias, siento causar tantos problemas- pronuncio casi en susurro

-Shhhh….Tranquila mi niña, no causas problemas, siento no haber llegado antes de que te lanzara el hechizo-dijo Sirius con un poco de culpabilidad

"_Me llamo mi niña, que tierno es, lo adoro"_

Sirius la llevo lo mas rápido que pudo a la enfermería del castillo ya que sus piernas, brazos y abdomen estaban llenos de cortes. Los alumnos miraban un poco anonadados la escena, mientras que las chicas sentían hasta un poco de envidia, sin embargo nadie hizo mayores preguntas pues pensaron que solo era un accidente o algo parecido.

Antes de llegar a la enfermería, Sirius le dijo a un par de chicos de su clase con Ravenclaw

-Tú, puedes por favor ir al despacho del directo y decirles que venga urgente a la enfermería, y tú puedes ubica a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasly y decirle lo mismo por favor- Los chicos asintieron y se separaron para ir cada uno a su destino.

Al llegar a la enfermería llamo a gritos a Poppy, la cual se encontraba en un cuarto contiguo, cuando apareció y vio a Hermione en esas condiciones dijo:

-Deja a la muchacha ahí, dime ¿Qué paso?

-Malfoy le ha lanzado un Sectusempra, siento no haber llegado antes- Dijo bajando la cabeza

-Maldito Malfoy, cuando lo pille- dijo Harry a espaldas de Sirius haciendo que esté se diera vuelta

-De eso nada, cuando la Srta, Granger despierte nos explicara a todos con mas calma y sabremos su versión de los hechos, después de eso tomaré las medidas correspondientes

-Sirius, sabes, Hermione es excelente en duelo, ¿acaso la ataco por la espalda el muy cobarde?- dijo Harry un poco desconfiado

-Malfoy tenía la varita de Hermione, ahora las tengo yo, las dos- Respondió Sirius

La enfermera la cual estaba hecha un caos lanzándole diferentes hechizos y haciéndole tomar pociones a la fuerza (ella se había quedado inconciente de camino a la enfermería), salio después de un rato donde se encontraban los demás, en ese transcurso había llegado a la enfermería Ginny y Luna, también estaba la profesora Mcgonnagall

-Bueno, como saben, el sectusempra actúa según el odio o rabia que se le tiene a quien se le ha atacado, las profundidades de las heridas dependen de esto, la Srta. Granger ha perdido mucha sangre y además el peor corte se lo ha llevado en una pierna. Le he dado de tomar pociones cicatrizantes, sin embargo, ella no mejora mucho, por lo que tendrá que tomar reposo durante dos días, no podrá caminar, ahora le di una poción para dormir, aunque no le hacen mucho efecto, es bastante resistente- Dijo la enfermera

-Gracias Poppy, ¿podemos pasar a verla?

-Claro, pero no hablen mucho, para que pueda descansar- Dijo Poppy mientras les daba el paso

Una vez adentro Sirius se sentó a un lado de ella, Harry y Ron lo hicieron al lado contrario, los demás se quedaron parados a los pies de la cama.

-Espero que se recupere pronto- Dijo Luna con su típico tono despreocupado mientras todos asentían

-¿Sirius? Espero que les hayas bajado bastantes puntos a esas serpientes y lo castigases. Dijo Ron

-Si, le he bajado puntos, pero aun no lo he castigado, profesora Mcgonnagall, Director, ¿Pueden hacerse cargo de esto por favor?- Dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

-Claro, Albus, creo que deberíamos solucionarlos cuanto antes. Dijo la Profesora Mcgonnagall

-Yo ya he dicho que no castigare a nadie mientras no oiga las dos versiones- Sentencio con un tono amable es director del castillo

En ese momento todos levantaron sus miradas dirigiéndolas a la cama donde se supone dormía Hermione -Bueno, ¿si quieren les cuento?-Dijo ésta bastante bajo, pero aún así audible a los oídos de los demás

-Hermione, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te hizo esa maldita serpiente?-Pregunto muy rápido Ron

-Ron…Cuida tu vocabulario, ahora me encuentro mejor, bueno les cuento, resulta que yo me dirigía hacia el despacho de Sirius (se gano una mirada de curiosidad y reproche por parte de los chicos, pues le había dicho que estaría en la biblioteca), y apareció Malfoy, después discutimos y empezamos un duelo, pero él conjuró la varita y me lanzo una maldición, ahí fue cuando llego Sirius- Dijo Hermione mirando sus sabanas, que parecían ser lo mas interesante del mundo en esos momentos

-Gracias, bueno yo me retiro, tengo que solucionar este problema, ¿me acompañar Minerva?- Dijo el Director mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se despedía de la mano, no antes de que Sirius le entregara la varita de Malfoy Hijo. Antes de que salieran fueron interrumpidos por Hermione

-esperen…bueno…mmm… yo quería sabes si recibiría castigo, al fin y al cabo yo también provoque en cierto modo el duelo y luche. Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada esperando la sentencia

-Srta. Granger, usted ya tiene suficiente castigo con estar en esa cama, hasta luego-Dijo el Directos mientras salía de la enfermería seguido por Minerva.

-eso en cierto modo es un poco injusto, yo no recibiré nada, a él lo pueden hasta expulsar- Dijo Hermione mirando a los chicos

-Hermione, los próximos dos días estarás es esa cama, ¡si es suficiente castigo!-Dijo Harry esperando la respuesta de su amiga

-¡DOS DIAS!, dijo Hermione un poco exaltada

Les gusto?, bueno es la 1era parte, el fin de semana subo la otra

:D

DEJEN REVIEWS

Arely Uchiha :creo que intentare arreglar para que los dos se lean los pensamientos

Muajajaj xD, pro mas adelante

Mira Black-Lupin: a mi me gusta, estaba esperando que me dejaras reviews

1000 gracias,  cada vez se pone mejor…creo xD

Emmakaren: el fin se semana subo

Lo prometo 

Irene:mmm…clases de vuelo, ojala llegue a eso pronto, ahí algunas kosas antes :D

KiaraStars: a mi wal me encanta la pareja, es poco comun eso si

Angelia Lovegood: waaaaa…. Muchas criticas juntas, admito que kede un poco chokeada, aun asi te doy las gracias, creo que intentare con el tiempo ir arreglando lo que tenga malo, eso, espero que te guste la historia, y pues bueno eso del foro lo vi, son casi puras faltas de ortografia xD, eso adios, ojala dejes reviewa y el amor nos cambia a todos. xD


	6. Mis Queridos Malfoys 2era parte

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, siento haberme demorado tanto, pero tuve un problema con el internet, estos capitulos son bastante tragicos pero se solucionará, a todo esto, esto es como un cap y medio, como regalito por la demora 

"" y cursiva : Pensamientos Hermione

[ y Cursiva: Pensamientos Sirius

Estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los ocupo para mi diversión y la de uds.

MIS QUERIDOS MALFOYS 2DA PARTE

-¡DOS DIAS!- agrego Hermione un poco exaltada.-pero si yo me siento genial- después de decir eso intento incorporarse, sin embargo, un pequeño mareo y una mirada fulminante de parte de Sirius hizo que desistiera de su intento

_[Tranquila Hermione así no lograras nada_

"lo se, sin embargo, que haré durante ¡tres días!"

-Chicos, van a tener que ayudarme, no me quedaré tres días en esta cama- dijo Hermione con un semblante serio que asustaba hasta el mismísimo Sirius.

-De eso no te preocupes, hablare con Poppy para ver si te puede dejar salir, por ultimo lo puedas pasar en mi habitación- agrego el profesor de DCAO.

En ese momento todos dirigieron sus miradas, incluyendo Hermione, quienes lo miraron con los ojos de huevo frito.

"_en que estas pensando Sirius"_

_[Hermione, ahí que solucionar ciertos problemas, hablaré con Dumbledore para conseguir esto, además no es tan mala idea, tenemos muchos temas que conversar Pensó Sirius, sabiendo que Hermione no lo podría escuchar_

-Con Hermione tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver, creo que es bueno, jajajajaja, no le voy a hacer nada si es eso lo que les preocupa- agregó con una cara divertida al ver el rostro de los presentes en la enfermería. –Bueno, iré a hablar con la Enfermera, nos vemos al rato-

"_recuerda hablar con la enfermera sobre las pociones, para que nos haga una coartada, espero que esto esté bien…"_

Sirius solo la miró, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta

-¿A que viene todo esto?- pregunto Harry el cual sospechaba desde hace un rato que algo raro estaba sucediendo

- Es un proyecto que estoy realizando con Sirius, no se preocupen, no es nada serio, cuando lo termine se los contare con lujo de detalles-Dijo la castaña mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

-¿y por ese proyecto también es necesario que duermas con él?-Dijo esta vez el pelirrojo

-No dormiré con él, tal vez si en el mismo cuarto, pero no en la misma cama, además será por un par de días- aclaró para que no pensaran mal.

"_es normal que piensen así ¿no?, creo que hasta yo me empezaré a pasar algunas películas….ufff….soy un desastre"_

_[Ojala todo se solucione lo antes posible _

-Esta bien Hermione, te dejaremos descansar, vendremos a la hora de la cena mas o menos, te me cuidas-dijo el ojiverde mientras los chicos se retiraban de la enfermería, ella solo miraba perdida la ventana de la sala.

Los dos chicos se retiraron, en el camino se encontraron con Dumbledore y a su lado Draco Malfoy.

-Chicos, necesito hablar con la Srta. Granger, ¿se encuentra sola?- Pregunto el Director mirando a Harry, ya que Ron tenía sus ojos clavados en los de Malfoy.

-Si, ella está sola en este momento- Dijo Harry lo mas calmado posible.

-Bueno, Adiós, tengo asuntos pendientes, así que no creo que me vean en la cena- dijo despidiéndose de los alumnos y emprendiendo su marcha.

Harry y Ron siguieron con su marcha, eso si, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, ya que cada uno iba pensando en "mil y una formas de matar a un Malfoy"

Cerca de la enfermería un encapuchado seguía al director.

-Hola Srta. Granger ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó el director.

-bien… ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Dijo la castaña sin mover un solo centímetro su vista de Malfoy Júnior.

-se supone que él viene a disculparse, espero que las acepte- anuncio esta vez el director

-Yo ya dije que no me disculparé con esta sangre sucia- Dijo Malfoy con su típico tono de desprecio.

-Usted ya sabe las consecuencias si es que no lo hace- Rebatió el Director

Hermione, se encontraba observando la conversación desde su cama

"_¿Que se cree ese maldito petulante y egocéntrico?, quien mas sino, un Malfoy cualquiera" pensaba ella._

_[Veo que Dumbledore ya llego, será mejor que valla a ver_

Sirius se dirigía a la enfermería cuando un grupo de encapuchados (él pensó que probablemente eran mortifagos) lo rodearon, él al darse cuenta de esto saco su varita lo mas rápido posible.

Antes de que pronunciara un hechizo escudo, muchos rayos rojos se dirigían a él, él apenas y pudo esquivarlos, una vez que se detuvieron envió una señal a Dumbledore avisándole lo que ocurría.

Sirius intento ganar tiempo.

-Que miedosos, deben ser solo cobardes, no se esfuercen, no podrán ganarme, no al gran Sirius Black- Dijo este con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Otra vez muchos rayos de dirigían a él, sin embargo esta ves pudo convocar un hechizo

-¡Protego!-Grito mientras se formaba un escudo el cual debido a la fuerza de este, varios encapuchados fueron a parar a las paredes del castillo

-Sectusempra- dijo uno

-Protego, desmaius- decía mientras otro encapuchado caía inconciente

En la Enfermería.

…si es que no lo hace-Rebatió el Director.

En ese momento escucho una voz en su cabeza "Profesor, ahí un ataque en el pasillo"

-Señor Malfoy, vuelva a su habitación, después ajustaremos cuentas- Dijo secamente el Director, al salir Malfoy, se dirigió a la castaña y le dijo:

-usted no salga por ningún motivo de aquí-

-¿Sucede algo profesor?-Pregunto la chica, pues noto el cambio en el semblante del director.

-Después le explicaré, ahora por favor siga mis ordenes- y con estas palabras el director salio de la enfermería rumbo a la ayuda de Sirius.

Hermione por su parte, después de unos segundos logró asimilar lo que ocurrió-"_un_ _ataque_"-Harry y Ron fue lo Primero que se le vino a la mente, tomo su varita y la apunto a su pierna, dijo algunas palabras y en cosas de segundos se sentía mejor. Sin embargo sabia que los hechizos que ocupó recién solo eran temporales y rogaba a que fuera suficiente tiempo para averiguar que era lo que ocurría, sabia también que al ocupara estos hechizos, al terminar el efecto, el dolor seria el doble.

Antes de que se levantara de la cama logro ver como la puerta se hacia añicos pero sin emitir ni un sonido, al disiparse un poco el polvo que se levanto, logro ver como entraban diferentes figuras de hombres encapuchados, ella reacciono lo mas veloz que pudo levantándose de la cama y sosteniendo su varita en posición de ataque.

De repente muchos rayos rojos se dirigieron a ella, su reacción fue bastante rápida ya que logro conjurar un Protego

-Expelliarmus- dijo derribando a uno de los encapuchados que estaba mas cerca, con este hechizo empezó una lucha con 6 personas diferentes

Uno de los encapuchados, el cual se mantenía al margen de la situación, estaba un poco furioso, pues según sus fuentes, ella se encontraría invalida, en cama y su captura seria bastante fácil, las cosas se le estaban complicando…

Después de que Hermione derrotara a los cinco encapuchados gracias a su habilidad y rápidas reacciones miro hacia el final de la enfermería, en el cual se encontraba el ultimo, la chica estaba bastante cansada ya que le había costado mucho, y la pierna estaba empezando a pasar la cuenta

-haz mejorado bastante sangre sucia- dijo mientras se sacaba la mascara

-Malfoy padre, ¿pero a que se debe tu visita?- dijo irónicamente y lo mas rápido que puso debido a su cansancio

-que educación, no me sorprende viniendo de una asquerosa como tu, bueno, en realidad yo no quiero nada aquí, solo a ti, claro, por ordenes de mi señor- dijo el un poco arto del juego mientras sacaba su varita

-Mira tú, pues dile a "tu señor" que primero estaré muerta antes de estar ante él- Respondió la chica ante el comentario del mortifago

-Haz derrotado a mis mortifagos fácilmente, y eso que eran bastantes buenos, pero no creas que será así conmigo, si por mi fuera tu ya estarías muerta- dijo dando por terminada la conversación y levantando su varita en señal de inicio al combate

-Expelliarmus- Dijo la chica lo mas rápido que pudo

-Protego, sectusempra- respondió un poco sorprendido por la agilidad de la chica

-Protego, Desmaius- dijo esta vez la chica ocupando sus últimas energías

Lucius esquivo con dificultad el ataque y conjuro un "fumus" haciendo que toda la sala se llenara de humo y a su contrincante le impidiera verlo

-Maldito- dijo muy bajo la chica, sin embargo Lucios oyó y lanzo un expelliarmus que le dio en el pecho, haciendo que chocara contra la pared

"homenium rebelión"-uso Hermione un Hechizo no verbal para descubrir la presencia de su contrincante, al encontrarla le lanzo un expelliarmus que le dio directo en el pecho, y este al igual que la chica choco contra la pared.

-Desgraciada, esta me las pagaras ¡incarcero!- dijo esta vez el Malfoy padre.

-¡Impedimenta!- dijo esta vez Hermione para evitar que las cuerdas la amarraran mientras el humo de la sala se disipaba

-Petrificus- dijo para atacar a su contrincante

-Protego. Respondió la chica

-ya me he aburrido, será mejor que termine de esto una buen vez ¡nox!- dice mientras toda la sala quedaba en completa oscuridad

Antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar una maldición la había alcanzado, y a su vez seguida por otra:

-Sectusempra- los cortes se volvían a abrir con aún más fuerza que la primera vez -¡Crucio!- Dijo esta vez dejando a Hermione en el suelo, con múltiples heridas y un pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por su boca mientras gritaba de rabia y dolor

-jajajajajaj, enserio pensaste que me ganarías maldita sangre sucia- celebró Malfoy una vez que la escucho, en ese momento la luz volvió a parecer dejando una figura de un chica de cabellos ondulados de pie, con dificultad, pero de pie.

-no me vencerás tan fácil- decía muy débil la chica, con una voz entre cortada

-no te rindes nunca- Respondió Malfoy, sin embargo antes que se diera cuenta Hermione lo había atacado

-¡confundus, Desmaius!- con estos hechizos directos en el pecho Lucios cayo inconciente.

Hermione quien solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y que sus fuerzas no daban, mas intento caminar, pero su pierna esta sangrando y sabia que no podría salir de la enfermería pues no estaba en condiciones optimas, justo antes de caer al piso, pudo ver un par de ojos grises que se asomaban a rescatarla antes de que cayera inconciente.

LES GUSTO?¿?¿?¿?

Bueno toy media apurada

A gracias por los reviews

Dejenme mas.

Bueno en los siguientes capítulos viene lo divertido jejejejjeje

Eso gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios

Si ahí algún problema por fa díganme

Sobre los pensamientos, en los siguientes cap se ve mas a menudo

:D

Adios 

1000 gracias por los reviewsss


	7. Esto no es bueno

Hola de nuevo, siento haberme demorado tanto, pero estos cap ya los tenía listos, solo que no los había podido subir por uno u otro problema, se que aún faltan cosas por aclarar, bueno lo de los pensamientos mmm…. Impropios vendrán mas adelante, aún esta un poco tenso el ambiente en la historia como para que piensen xD eso, los dejo aquí con el cap

_Este cap e historia completa va dedicada para mi amiga Aino y Marier, las adoro (tambien para ti Shue) :D_ (Ellas son las que mas me critican, aun así las kero mucho)

Recuerden:

"" y _Cursiva_ : Pensamientos Hermione

[, y _Cursiva: _Pensamientos Sirius

Los demás los aclararé.

_**Esto no es Bueno **_

Mientras Sirius levantaba a Hermione y le practicaba un "enervante" para que recuperara su conocimiento, Hermione, aún sin abrir los ojos, dijo casi en susurro, mientras era llevada a la cama mas próxima y en mejores condiciones

-Harry y Ron están en peligro, tienes que ayudarlos-

-No te preocupes pequeña, de ellos se encarga el profesor Dumbledore, ¿Cómo estas?, Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero es que también me estaba desasiendo de algunos mortifagos- Agregó Sirius mirando el piso, debido a que el fondo, se sentía muy culpable por lo que le sucedió a Hermione.

_[Si hubiese logrado llegar a tiempo, tal vez no estarías así, lo siento pequeña._

Mientras tanto la profesora Mcgonnagall estaba buscando a la enfermera, ya que esta había sido encerrada y dejanda inconciente mediante un hechizo, sin embargo la profesora la encontró y ayudo. Rápidamente se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba la chica, Mcgonnagall, al ver que se encontraba relativamente bien se dedico a inmovilizar por completo a los mortifagos que se encontraba regados en toda la habitación con ayuda se Sirius, quien dejo que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo.

-¡No lo puedo creer- Dijo Mcgonnagall mientras llamaba a Sirius con una mano

-¿Qué ocurre Minerva?- Pregunto Sirius mientras se acercaba a la profesora. Su sorpresa fue demasiado grande al ver a Lucius Malfoy inconciente y pegado a una pared. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Hermione a avanzado mucho en los duelos, estoy segura que no le provocaron mayor problema-

-Eso le servirá mucho en lo que viene, ¿Dumbledore te lo ha mencionado?- Pregunto la jefa de los leones.

-No ¿de que se trata?- Devolvió la pregunta con otra, en ese momento la enfermera hizo su aparición en el lugar donde se encontraban para decirles sobre el estado de Hermione

-Bueno, por la revisión que hice descubrí que la señorita Granger ha recibido un Cruciatus entre otras maldiciones- En ese momento la Profesora Mcgonnagall abrió los ojos y Sirius solo bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños en una mezcla de rabia e impotencia ya que aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido –Espero que se recuperé, no puedo hacer nada mas, no ha perdido el sentido pero le administré una poción para dormir ya que su estado es grave, aún así necesita mucho descanso, ocupó hechizos muy avanzados para su edad y así poder colocarse de pie, me sorprende mucho, aunque eso le traerá muchas dificultades por que el efecto era solo por tiempo limitado, probablemente no pueda caminar con normalidad por una semana y dudo que se sienta mejor ya que el cruciatus no solo es un dolor momentáneo, si no que por dentro afecta los órganos, no creo que pueda ocupar magia por unos cuantos días, seria muy peligroso, bueno…si es que sobrevive- agregó la enfermera antes las caras de los presentes.

En ese momento entraron Harry y Ginny de la mano, ellos se habían vuelto novios, por lo que pasaban largos ratos juntos y extrañamente estaban a salvo pues corrieron mejor suerte

Flash Back

Harry estaba de camino a la enfermería ya que en su mochila había encontrado una extraña nota que decía que se dirigiera hacia allá, en el camino se topó con una chica pelirroja:

-¡Harry!, amor, que bueno que te veo, ¿me puedes acompañar a la torre por fiss- Decía mientras besaba tiernamente a su novio

-Hola Ginny, ¿para que quieres ir?, es que voy de camino a la enfermería- Respondía Harry mientras tomaba por la cintura a su novia

-Es solo para Buscar un pergamino que me pidió Luna, después si quieres te acompaño, por fis, no nos demoraremos nada- Agregó la chica con una cara de perrito abandonado.

-Ok, pero tomamos un atajo de vuelta para llegar mas rápido a la enfermería, creo que es importante- señaló en chico mientras de la mano se dirigían a la Torre

De vuelta tomaron un atajo por lo que no vieron casi nada de lo ocurrido, eso sí, sintieron una explosión mas o menos fuerte, que venia de la enfermería, por lo que apuraron el paso, sin embargo se demoraron un poco, extrañamente no había ni siquiera una mosca en los pasillos

Fin Flash Back

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto rápidamente el chico de hermosos ojos verdes

-Hola Harry, ¿Estas bien? ¿Y Ron?- Pregunto Sirius al notar que no estaba con ellos

-No lo sé, dijo que tenía que hacer algo, que lo vería mas tarde, Pero dime por favor que ocurrió, que hacen todos estos, mortifagos y ¿Lucius? Aquí, ¿Dónde esta Hermione?- Preguntó mientras en su cabeza pasaban mil películas sobre "posibles sucesos"

-Hermione esta en cama, hubo un ataque, andaban tras Ron Hermione y tú- Agregó Sirius con una mirada de preocupación y sus puños aún apretados

-Y los derrotaron, supongo- dio como respuesta Harry mientras observaba a su alrededor- ese es Lucius Malfoy, buen trabajo Sirius-

-Harry, yo no lo derroté, fue Hermione, yo estaba en el pasillo, y bueno, no sabia que la iban a atacar, yo también estaba luchando, pero…cuando por fin pude volver Hermione ya había derrotado a todos incluyendo a Malfoy- dijo Sirius

En ese momento entro el directo del castillo con una cara no muy feliz,

-Profesor, ¿Dónde esta Ron?- Preguntó Sirius

-Se lo han llevado, no pude impedirlo, no llegue a tiempo- Dijo cabiz bajo casi en sentencia.

-¿se lo llevaron? ¿mortifagos? ¡Explíquenme en ese instante que pasa!- Dijo muy exasperado Harry

-Harry, tranquilízate, así no ayudas en nada, no te diré nada hasta que te calmes- agregó Sirius ante la reacción de Harry

-Como quieres que me tranquilicé si mi mejor amigo ha sido secuestrado por lo que he entendido y aún no me han dicho nada sobre Hermione- Respondió Harry con los puños cerrados ante la impotencia que se encontraba

-Harry, te lo explicaré todo, pero primero necesito que te calmes, ya Sirius te dijo que hubo un ataque, afortunadamente los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor por un anuncio, yo estaba conversando con la srta. Granger pero Sirius me advirtió sobre el ataque, por lo que tuve que salir, antes de llegar donde se encontraba Sirius, vi al Señor Weasly, caminando y me fije que detrás de el venían varios mortifagos, cuando logre alcanzarlo empezamos una lucha, sin embargo no logré evitar que se lo llevaran- Dijo esta vez el Director

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido desde fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraba Hermione, ante esto, todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia allá. En ese lugar se encontraba Hermione Intentando colocarse de pie, el cual desistió de esto ante la llamada de ayuda de parte de Sirius quien la volvió a acomodar sobre la cama (no había logrado ni siquiera sentarse) y la mirada asesina de todos los presentes

-Hermione ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto lo mas rápido que pudo el nuevo Profesor de DCAO

-Creo que estoy un poco mejor ahora- Respondió la chica casi en susurro -¿Dónde está Ron?- Preguntó al no verlo entre los presentes

-Se lo han llevado-Sentenció esta vez Harry- Y fue por mi culpa, si él no fuera mi amigo esto no le abría pasado-esta vez lo dijo pensando en voz alta

-Harry, no digas eso, nosotros, yo, al igual que él sabíamos a donde nos metíamos, nosotros no somos tu amigos por ser el niño que vivió, si no por ser Harry, Cuando vas aprender eso- Respondió rápidamente la chica, aún con un tono muy bajo

-Está bien- Desistió ante el reto de la chica, ya sabía que cuando ella decía algo, tenía la razón.

Ginny, quien en todo momento se mantuvo al margen de la situación por fin decidió preguntar lo que venia picándole hace algún rato

-¿Se llevaron a Ron por que lo van a matar?-

-No, los mortifagos nos querían a nosotros tres, incluyéndote, para provocar a Harry, en cierto sentido creo que estaba menos preocupada por ti, algo me decía que ibas a estar bien, pero Ron no corrió la misma suerte, Lucius me dijo mientras luchábamos, que nos querían pues "su Señor" lo había pedido así, pero que teníamos que vivir, no les servíamos muertos- aclaró esta vez la chica de ojos acaramelados ante la incertidumbre y sorpresa de los demás.

-Si eso quiere, pues que así sea, ¡estoy arto de tener que aguantar que todos los demás salgan perjudicados, si quiere la pelea final, pues la tendrá!- Respondió altaneramente Harry

-Harry, ¿no vez que estas cayendo en sus juegos, eso es lo que quiere lograr, que pierdas los estribos?- Dijo su Padrino

Mientras ellos tenían una pequeña discusión, detrás del director entraron varios aurores, quienes se llevaban a los mortifagos inconcientes (los que despertaban los volvían a desmayar)

-Harry, tienes que meditar un poco la posición en la que te encuentras, si Tom quisiera, Ron en este momento estaría muerto, él es su carnada para atraparte a ti, tenemos que rescatarlo primero, no permitiré que hagas algo imprudente que ponga en peligro tu vida o la de los demás, el momento aún no llega- Dijo el Director dando por terminada la discusión en un tono bastante cortante – Ahora, por el momento será mejor que dejemos descansar a la Srta. Granger y tomemos medidas mas tarde, tengo que atender algunos asuntos con el ministerio por este pequeño incidente, Profesora (dirigiéndose a Minerva) ¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme a hablar con el resto del profesorado, los demás creo que es hora de retirarse- Terminó con un tono completamente diferente al anterior, ya que este llevaba un poco de calma

En ese momento terminaron de recoger a los mortifagos y se retiraron junto con ellos, el Director, la Profesora Mcgonnagall y Ginny.

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo un momento, ¿puedes quedarte por favor?- Pregunto la chica aún desde su cama

-Está bien, Ginny, ¿me esperas afuera? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Hermione

"_Sirius, quédate un momento, también quiero hablar contigo"_

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?- Pregunto el chico con la mirada triste

-Sabes, te conozco, mucho, se que estas muy preocupado por mi, pero yo ya tengo a alguien que lo haga- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba de reojos a Sirius, el cual le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿Hay algo que tengan que contarme, han estado muy raros desde esta mañana?- Preguntó Harry al ver las miradas mutuas, él ya conocía ese brillo en los ojos, igual que el por que.

En ese momento pequeños flash back atacaron la cabeza de la joven…

Ojala que les haya gustado, siento demorarme mucho, les doy las gracias a todos por leer esto.

Dejen reviewsss

Trataré de subir otro cap lo antes posible :D


	8. Eso Era

Hola…. Se que me kieren matar… pero no pueden por que como sabrian como temrna el fic. xD buenosiento haberme demorado tanto… culpa de mis amigas que me tienen todo el día viendo videos. Especialmente Aino…xD

_**Cap dedicado para Aino, Marier y Shue, las kero mucho :D:D**_

"" _**y cursiva, pensamientos Hermione**_

_**[. Y cursiva pensmientos Sirius **_

_Eso era…_

En ese momento pequeños flash back atacaron la cabeza de la joven… y casi como un reflejo ella sostuvo la mano de Sirius. Cerró los ojos y las imágenes esta vez eran mas claras…

Flash back

-¿Tienen algo que contarme?- Pregunto Lupin con una cara cómplice intentando soportar la risa de los presentes, que, como pudo distinguir Hermione, era ella y Sirius, tomados de la mano bajo el mantel que cubría la mesa en donde se encontraban los tres sentados, con Lupin frente a ellos.

-Emm- intento decir Hermione, quién en ese momento no encontraba nada mas interesante que los dibujos del mantel.

-No te hagas, yo ya te conté- dijo con una risa nerviosa Sirius.-Creo que no lo has olvidado, no nos hagas pasar por esto-

-Discúlpame Canuto, pero creo que si me olvide- Dijo con todas sus fuerzas para soportar la risa el Licantropo –Refréscame la memoria-

-mmm….Hermione y yo… bueno somos… somos no…somos novios- Dijo Sirius quien le hacia compañía a Hermione mirando el mantel, en ese momento los dos estaban mas rojos que los pelos de Ron.

-jajajajja…, lo siento ya no aguante mas- intentaba articular Lupin ante la mirada atónita de la pareja y la risa al punto de lagrimas de él – Recuerdo que me dijiste que te habías enamorado de Hermione y que lo intentarías, yo a ella la note igual, esperaba que terminaran juntos- agregó para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Fin Flash Back

En ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos y "regreso" a la enfermería.

-Hermione, Responde. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Harry ante la mirada precavida de Sirius.

-Nada, es que las pociones son fuertes, creo que ya paso.-dijo Hermione intentando recuperar la calma y procesar los recuerdos. Aún atónita miró a Sirius un poco colorada por su reciente descubrimiento, en ese momento se dio las gracias por haber tomado su mano, ya que así podría seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba, por lo menos hasta que él leyera su mente.

"¿_Y ahora que?, como pienso con calma. Necesito procesar esta información, ¿Yo?¿novia de Sirius?, dudo mucho que el se allá fijado en mi, o sea. ¿Yo? Necesito recordar o antes posible esto, necesito ayuda y bloquear este pensamiento, este recuerdo…"_

Sirius por su parte se dio cuenta que Hermione mentía, la conocía, demasiado y por lo mismo concluyó que lo que paso había sido por una poción, pero para los recuerdos. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haber soltado la mano de Hermione en su debido momento y así haber visto el recuerdo

_[Tal vez este recuerdo revele donde se encuentra Lupin. Pensó Sirius_

-Harry, no pasa nada, bueno yo te quería decir que se como te sientes. Impotente ante esta situación, pero por favor no te dejes llevar por tus emociones- Agregó completamente seria Hermione, ella quería terminar esta conversación lo antes posible.

-Lo sé- dijo cortantemente Harry, dando por finalizada esa conversa

-Si, lo sabes, pero no lo pones en práctica, así que es como si no lo supieras, y me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras, en el momento es que yo decidí ser tu amiga, no fue por que eras el niño que vivió, si no por como eres como persona. Y si aún así los demás y yo decidimos estar contigo es por que queremos, por que te queremos, que no se te olvide. Nosotros tenemos empatía, y sabemos como te sientes, pero tu debes pensar igual, como crees que te sentirías tu en mi lugar si sabes que tu amigo se va a alejar de ti por miedo a que me hagan algo, tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría ¿OK? Si tu haces algo así estarás complaciendo a Voldemort, Él quiere que tu te quedes solo, y tu te vas a alejar por miedo a que salgamos heridos. Si haces eso, estarás perdido y nosotros también- Dijo Hermione mientras llamaba a Harry con una mano para que se acercara-Ven- En ese momento ella abrazo fuertemente a su amigo y él se lo devolvió

-Gracias Hermione por estar siempre ahí no se que haría sin ti, eres mi cable a tierra- Dijo mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Vamos, saldremos de esta igual que siempre, no por nada somos el trío de oro- dijo mientras calmaba a Harry

-Tienes razón, bueno yo me voy, iré a dejar a Ginny a la torre, nos vemos mañana, ya es tarde, Sirius cuídala- agregó mientras se levantaba y apuntaba a Sirius

-Pierde cuidado, yo me encargo de ella- Dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso. Harry Salio de la enfermería dejando solos a la parejita en un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Sirius

-Ya hable con el Director, no preguntes en que momento-dijo ante la mirada exhaustiva de Hermione- hasta que rescatemos a Ron y Lupin dormirás en mi habitación- agregó ante la mirada, esta vez, sorprendida de la chica- Cada uno de nosotros se encargara de uno de los chicos, yo de ti, Dumbledore de Harry, Mcgonnagal de Ginny y cuando rescatemos a Ron se hará cargo Moody, lo siento por él…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida para calmar los ánimos

-también yo, ¿sabes cuando me dan el alta?- Pregunto la chica

-eemmm… ¡a si! Hable con la enfermera y Dumbledore, acordamos que lo mas conveniente es que te vallas esta noche, obviamente no puedes caminar ni puedo hacer magia sobre ti, por lo que nos iremos en silla de ruedas.- Agrego el ojigris

-en silla se ruedas. Y las escaleras, es el camino mas rápido para llegar a los dormitorios ¿o no?- pregunto la chica

-mi cuarto queda cerca de la torre de gryffindor, y las escaleras no son el único camino, tendremos que tomar el camino mas largo.- dijo mientras bostezaba- estoy cansado, vamonos, hablamos en mi habitación, esto de luchar quita bastantes fuerzas-

-Aceptaré si me sacas todos los días a la biblioteca y a los terrenos después del almuerzo, y tendrás que dejar que los chicos me visiten, ¡ah!, también suelen darme antojos, así que me complacerás ¿cierto?- Dijo con una Sonrisa malévola.

-Uff… en que me vine a meter…- Dijo para seguirle el juego, ya que el también te necesitaba ser calmado- esta bien- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa –Vamonos, odio la enfermería solo es portadora de…-

-…de malas noticias… yo también estoy cansada vamonos.-dijo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente al borde de la cama

Sirius conjuro una silla de ruedas y ayudo a Hermione a que se sentara sobre estas

_[Tiene la piel igual de suave que siempre…ese recuerdo, tengo que preguntar_

"_Fuerte, igual que siempre, ¿Igual que siempre?, bueno deben ser mas recuerdos"_

De camino a la habitación de Sirius, Hermione y él solo conversaron trivialidades, ya que antes de salir de la enfermería decidieron que no tocarían ningún tema mientras llegaban, para evitar chismosos, de camino se encontraron con Neville quien les hizo un par de preguntas, las cuales fueron respondidas por Sirius con un simple "no es por ser descortés, pero no es de tu incumbencia, aún así si tienes dudas pues pregúntale al Director. Ella se encontrara mejor en algunos días". Ante esto Neville decidió no insistir y siguió su camino.

-Hermione, ¿sabes por que no había nadie cerca de la enfermería, y en realidad, en ningún otro lugar del castillo cuando….eso?- Dijo Sirius para no levantar sospecha si es que alguien estaba espiando, y así era, y los dos se habían dado cuenta

-no, ¿tu si?- pregunto la chica disimuladamente

"_Te diste cuenta ¿cierto?, alguien nos viene siguiendo hace ya un buen rato"_ pensó Hermione con la intención de que Sirius la oyera

-Si, si se…. Si se por que no había nadie, es que el profesorado y la profesora Mcgonnagall habían llamado a todos los alumnos, por la nota los chicos no recibieron el llamado, ella les informó que en un mes mas se realizará un torneo de duelos en el castillo, que serán divididos por nivel, así será mas justo, los del ultimo nivel, bueno los primero 5 lugares tendrán un pase directo para estudiar en la escuela de aurores con beca ¿Participaras? Eres bastante buena- agregó Sirius.

-Emm… no lo se, en realidad aún no se que estudiaré, y no me llama mucho la atención participar en algo así- Dijo Hermione

-Bueno…. Ya me aburrí ¡Vas a salir o seguirás espiando!- dijo está vez bastante fuerte Sirius para que quien estuviera espiando se diera cuenta.

En ese momento los dos miraron hacia atrás cerca de una estatua… donde se encontraba un chico que en ese momento salio corriendo, aún así fue reconocido.

-Malfoy- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Dejalo ir, por hoy ya es suficiente. Ya arreglaremos este problema- Dijo la chica ante la reacción de Sirius, que ya estaba que salía corriendo tras él –Vamos-

"así que eso era… Sirius y yo somos novios..." pensó sin darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba escuchando sus pensamientos

-Ya lo sabes- Se escucho detrás de ella en un voz más áspera de lo normal...

Dejenme reviews oki¿?¿?¿?


	9. Primero, a lo primero

Hola, aps, no me maten, siento haberme demorado tanto, pero el próximo estará pegadito a este. Les dedico esta historia a mis amigas: Aino, Marier y Shue :D

Memorando:

_Entre "" y cursiva pensamientos Hermione_

_Entre [ y Cursiva Pensamientos Sirius _

_**Primero, A lo primero: **_

En ese momento Hermione se quedo en blanco, se dio cuenta de que pensar eso, en ese momento no fue muy inteligente de su parte, sin embargo, tenía que contestar algo, aunque no era el momento ni el lugar para aclarar las cosas

-Emm- fue lo único que logro articulas la joven

"_no es un buen lugar para aclarar las cosas, cuando lleguemos al cuarto hablamos ¿Ok?" pensó la chica con la intención de que Sirius comprendiera_

-Ok, ya entendí- Dijo Sirius, y un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Siguieron su camino, pero esta vez en completo silencio.

Al llegar al cuarto Sirius ayudó a Hermione a sentarse en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea y decidió romper el silencio

-¿Que recordaste? Y cuando… - Pregunto Sirius

-cuando estaba en la enfermería, estábamos hablando con Harry, cuando te tome la mano- En ese momento la chica estaba mirando el suelo, ya que aún no tenía el valor suficiente y varias de sus dudas no estaban aclaradas

-cuando me tomaste la mano- termino por acotar esta vez Sirius

-Si, bueno, recorde la vez que le dijimos, bueno, cuando Remus se entero de que estabamos juntos- acotó la chica

-Si lo recuerdo, fue divertido- dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía, calmando un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado –Bueno, ¿y que dices?-

-Emm… Para serte sincera, aún estoy muy confundida, no me esperaba esto para nada, pero me aclaró bastantes cosas, pero…- Hermione en ese momento levanto la vista y miro directamente a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban –Quiero aclarar todo cuando esto pase, cuando encontremos a Remus y a Ron, cuando pueda pensar…-

-pero, bueno, te entiendo- Sirius se acerco a la chica, se agachó y tomó sus manos –Entiendo que esto sea complicado, pero yo no te quiero perder, aunque te tenga que conquistar de nuevo- Dijo con su vista fija en Hermione

Hermione en ese momento solo miraba la escena, pero su cara tenía un color que competía con el cabello de Ron, y por las ultimas palabras de Sirius, Hermione entendió que él si la quería y ella a él.

Sus rostros se encontraban en una distancia peligrosa, ellos sentían esa atracción y eso fue suficiente para que se dejaran llevar, cerraron sus ojos y dieron paso a una emoción conocida, pero tan faltante, por lo menos para Sirius. Poco a poco acercaron sus rostros hasta unirse es un delicado, pero dulce beso, para Hermione el primero, para Sirius uno mas en mucho tiempo, después de unos segundos que ya parecian una eternidad sus manos ya no se encontraba en los mismos lugares, Hermione rodeaba su cuellos, y Sirius recorría su cintura, y ya la dulzura del beso había sido intercambiada por una pasión que llenaba a ambos, y que ambos necesitaban. Sin embargo algo en Sirius y en Hermione les decía que no era lo correcto, Sirius por que sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, mientras que Hermione no estaba segura de lo que si hacia estaba bien, ya en esos momentos Sirius se encontraba sobre ella a lo largo del sofá, y las manos de Hermione recorrían el formado y fuerte torso y espalda del profesor, Sirius se paro del asiento, mientras Hermione arreglaba su falda

-Emm…lo siento- agregó Sirius.

-no…no importa- dijo Hermione dando por finalizado el tema –Bueno ¿y donde voy a dormir?… digo no esperas que duerma en el sofá ¿o si?

-Bueno. En realidad si- Dijo intentando aparentar serio, cosa que no resulto y estalló a carcajadas- en mi habitación ahí dos camas, así que no te preocupes-

-Bueno- dijo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, era algo parecido a la sala común, pero más pequeño, ya que era para una persona. Tenía una chimenea con sofás a su alrededor, una mesa un poco mas atrás y por los lados estantes llenos de libros, habían dos puertas, una que era la salida y la otra probablemente a la habitación.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Pregunto Sirius, mientras el se acercaba a una estantería que tenía botellas sobre ella

-Está bien, un poco de cerveza de mantequilla- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. – ¿no has logrado averiguar nada sobre el paradero de Remus?-

-No, aún así puede que ahora haya más información, por el ataque que hubo- Dijo Sirius mientras servia dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla

-¿crees que el ministerio haga algo?- Pregunto la chica

-Si no lo hizo antes no lo hará ahora, mas que nada por el orden publico, aún así el ministerio puso a disposición de el Director muchos aurores, creo que con esto seguirá en lo mismo, no quieren alarmar a la comunidad mágica- Agregó Sirius

-Emm… pero no creo que se alarmen mas de lo que está, la gente sabe que el lado de Voldemort está tomando fuerza, sería ridículo que alguien dijera lo contrario- Acotó la Chica

-Si, pero si se hace publico seria como si el ministerio se rindiera, ellos están luchando, pero lo hacen sin llamar la atención, las muertes ocurren, los ataques son cada vez mas frecuentes, ahí que ponerle un punto final, pero no públicamente, el profeta tiene prohibido publicar en exceso cosas así, los tienen censurados por orden del ministerio- dijo Sirius pasándole el vaso a la chica y tomando asiento frente a ella.

-mmm… ya entiendo, ¿y la orden del fénix?- Pregunto Hermione –ya se que se volvió a formar, ¿pero ahora en que están?-

- a eso, bueno casi todos los que conoces son ahora de la orden, Harry tiene que estar al tanto de todo, pero se le tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar del tema, por una cosa de seguridad- Dijo Sirius

-mmm… bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo para habla de eso con él, hoy fue un día muy agitado, me gustaría entrar a la orden, pero se que por mi edad no es posible- dijo un poco decepcionada la chica

-Ehh… si puedes, o sea, depende de ti. Te explico, el torneo de duelo no es solo para ver quienes son los mejores, va a haber mucha gente que verá esos duelos, ahí estarán los de la orden, y ya que los del ultimo año están o ya han cumplido la mayoría de edad, los mejores serán llamados a formar parte de esto, obviamente los que, según la orden, son confiables- Dijo Sirius

-¿Enserio?, entonces puede que participe, o sea, ese es el único camino que tengo para entrar a la orden antes de salir del colegio. Sabes… cuando estuve luchando se me hizo muy fácil, o sea, no del todo, pero me sentía como si ya hubiese luchado muchas veces, ¿sabes si algo paso?- Pregunto Hermione esperando tener una respuesta clara,

-Si, bueno después de que regresaste estuvimos practicando mucho, bueno tu dijiste que querías mejorar, para que no te volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, creo que mejoraste mucho y además sirvió tal y como esperabas- Dijo mientras sonreía

-Siempre pienso en todo, que bien, bueno entonces será mejor que después de que me mejoré empiece a practicar, así no pierdo práctica…práctica…uff- Agregó la chica

"_también tengo que ver eso de Ron, ojala vuelva, tengo fe, no creo que esté mal…pero…" pensó la chica_

_[¿Qué?_

-Hermione, leo tus pensamientos, me enteré que vas a tener que jugar un partido con Ron, bueno, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a practicar una vez que vuelva- dijo Sirius

-Lo siento, olvido que lees mis pensamientos, y si claro, estaría genial que me ayudaras, al fin y al cavo Harry no dijo nada sobre que tu no me ayudaras, pero… creo que, pero no estoy segura- dijo la chica –Bueno si mal no recuerdo el año pasado a Ron le regale un objeto que servia para decir donde se encontraba él, o sea, es que él siempre se perdía en el castillos cuando andaba solo, o las escaleras cambiaban, el objeto dice donde se encuentra aún si esta fuera del castillo, y tenía forma de cadena, pero la otra parte no se donde puede estar y tiene forma de placa- Dijo Hermione

-¿Sabes si lo tenía puesto?- pregunto rápidamente Sirius

-No- dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza –pero Harry podría saber-

-Harry… claro, le mandaré un Patronus a Dumbledore explicándole esto, que él se haga cargo ¿OK?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y conjuraba el hechizo, una vez que terminó de conjurar, de la varita de Sirius salió un lobo brillante que desapareció inmediatamente –listo, creo que es bastante tarde, ¿vamos a dormir? -

-tienes razón, ¿ayúdame quieres? Dijo Hermione mientras que con ayuda de Sirius volvía a la silla de ruedas.

Una vez en la habitación Hermione le dijo a Sirius que la ayudara a entrar al baño y que trajera sus cosas, después de cambiarse con mucha dificultad, ya que tenía la pierna completamente inmovilizada, volvio de nuevo al cuarto, donde Sirius ya se encontraba en pijama, antes de dormir se dieron las buenas noches, pero cuando estaban con las luces apagadas Hermione aún tenía algo que decir:

-Sirius, ¿Estas despierto?-

-Si, dime ¿necesitas algo?-Preguntó Sirius

-Es que en la noche me da por tomar agua, por lo que siempre dejo un vaso en la repisa, ¿puedes traerme uno?- Pregunto la Chica

-Esta en la cómoda, y la bata que ocupas esta a los pies de la cama, ¿algo mas?- Preguntó esta vez Sirius

-emm… no, gracias, Hasta mañana, que duermas bien- Dijo mientras se acomodaba para caer en los sueño

-Igualmente- respondió Sirius.

Hola!!!!

Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que por vacaciones no entro mucho a Internet, eso, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews. Espero no defraudarlos en la historia, hasta pronto :D

Dejenme review ok¿?

Adios


	10. Dulces Sueños

Hola, bueno dije que subiría un cap luego, cumplo lo que prometo si ta a mi alcance :D

Eso nos vemos…

**Cap dedicado a todas las personas que leen esto, y a mis tres queridas amigas, que creo que en algún momento de su vida leerán esto y este cap en especial a mi amigo que lo quero mucho mucho el Bastian. Gracias por leer esto y comprender algo muy importante para mí, te quiero.**

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocuparé para la diversión de uds. _

_Recuerden: _

"" _y cursiva pensamientos Hermione_

_[ y cursiva pensamientos Sirius _

_**Dulces Sueños:**_

Hermione estaba intentando quedarse dormida, sin embargo no era suficiente, pues no lo lograba, cuando sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, sus recuerdos invadían la cabeza de ella. Sirius por su parte tampoco lograba quedarse dormido pues escuchaba los pensamientos de Hermione cada cierto tiempo

"_quiero dormir, quiero no pensar, no ahora, quiero respuestas, quiero tantas cosas que no puedo tener" Pensó Hermione_

_[Deja de pensar, yo si quiero dormir, por que no solo dejas de pensar… ¡por favor! Pensó Sirius_

Después de mucho mirar el techo, Hermione pudo conciliar el sueño, y Sirius también, pero Hermione, debido a la poción que estaba tomando, tuvo un sueño no muy agradable. Estaba de nuevo en un lugar oscuro, sola y arrodillada en la esquina de lo que parecía ser una habitación, en horribles condiciones, había una pequeña ventana alta que dejaba entran un rayo de luz, su recuerdo estaba llorando, con las manos atadas entre ellas y los pies a unas cadenas que daban hacia la pared, se notaba que eran mágicas, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella entró alguien que ya conocía.

-Hola querida, ¿que tal te encuentras?- Dijo con un tono sarcástico, en ese momento Hermione del recuerdo levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente a la figura en la puerta, aún así decidió no pronunciar ni una sola palabra –veo que ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones, o es que ya estas muy cansada como para hablar, si recién estamos empezando. ¡Crucio!- y de su varita salio un rayo que impacto sobre el cuerpo de la joven, al contacto ella solo resistió el dolor, pero aún así no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran por sus ojos

-Eres un cobarde, atacas a una joven que está encadenada, y sin protección, no importa, ya me tocará y no tendré compasión- Dijo la joven rompiendo el hielo que había formado

-Veo que después de todo si puedes hablar, me alegro, el señor quiere hablar contigo, solo me aseguraba que estuvieras en condiciones- Dijo mientras que a través de unos hechizos la desataba de pies y la ataba mas fuertes de manos. Después de obligarla a salir de la habitación, Hermione se dedico a observar el lugar para ver si lo reconocía, mientras que la del recuerdo solo intentaba buscar alguna forma de salir de ahí, después de avanzar por un largo pasillo y subir por una escalera, la chica se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el subterráneo de una casa, el hombre la llevo directo a una sala, que se encontraba mas alumbrada, en el fondo de esta y sobre un sofá se encontraba Voldermort con la vista fija sobre su serpiente, al lado de este estaba Colagusano y Bellatrix.

-Mira quien tenemos por acá, eres tu asquerosa sangre sucia- Dijo Voldemort ahora que si la miraba fijamente.-Veo que aún no te encuentran, espero que tengas suerte, por que me aburriré y te mataré, Lucius, te puedes retirar, anda a lo que te mande, y esta vez no falles- Dijo, en eso El hombre que había traído la chica se retiró por la misma puesta donde había aparecido, no sin antes darle una reverencia a su señor

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¿no?- Dijo audazmente Hermione Levantando su cabeza en un acto de superioridad a él –Puedes hacerlo ya que no tengo ni mi varita, ni estoy en condiciones de luchar-

-No, no no no, no es por eso, si sigues viva es única y exclusivamente por que estar siendo una carnada para atraer al querido "niño que vivió", que no se te olvide, poco me interesa luchar contra ti, no eres digna de mi- Dijo irónicamente mientras seguía jugando con su serpiente, ante esto Hermione guardo silencio ya que se dio cuenta que de nada servia enojar a Voldemort, pues saldría perdiendo ella. –No importa, tienes que estar con vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme ¿o si?, ¡Imperio!- Dijo mientras un rayo salía de su varita y se dirigía hacia la chica, Hermione resistía con todas sus fuerzas el hecho que la estuvieran obligando a reverenciarse frente a él –Tienes que ser mas educada, frente a mi una reverencia es obligatoria, ¿no estas bien, que tal un ¡Cruciatus!- Esta vez Hermione cayo a causa del dolor y dio un gran grito- En ese momento La Hermione que veía el recuerdo se despertó.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Sirius quien estaba a un costado de la cama ayudándola a sentarse sobre esta

-Eso creo… ¿Qué…Que fue eso? ¿Fue real?- Pregunto la chica mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Si, era un sueño, o sea, un recuerdo a través del sueño, yo lo vi todo, te desperté, dudo que quisieras seguir viendo- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado

-No, o sea, no se, creo que en algún momento tendré que afrontar esto ¿no?, no puedo estar toda la vida sin saber de mis recuerdos… sabes… cuando estaba ahí, sentía como si los estuviera sintiendo de nuevo, todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, la desesperanza, sentí la muerte a mi lado, y la soledad…- Dijo mientras unas lagrimas fugitivas recorrían sus mejillas

-Vamos, eso ya paso, y aunque ahora vas a tener que vivir con eso, no puedes echarte a morir, ya paso, los recuerdos se guardan, no se viven de nuevo- Dijo intentándola consolar, mientras la abrazaba para hacerla sentir mas protegida

-¿Tu me despertaste? Preguntó aún en un tono más bajo y en los brazos de Sirius

-Si, cuando empezaste a vivir el recuerdo, yo también lo vi, por lo que me desperté, cuando te vi estabas ardiendo en fiebre, además que no te quedabas quieta un segundo- dijo mientras poco a poco se iban soltando y Hermione secaba sus lagrimas

-mmm… ya veo, si lo viste y me despertaste, eso quiere decir que ¿encontraste el lugar?- Pregunto ansiosa la Chica

-No, no aún, aunque creo que le mostraré el recuerdo al profesor Dumbledore para ver si el puede saber algo, por el momento es mejor que descanses un poco, a todo esto, es la hora de que te tomes tu pócima, en seguida te traigo el frasco- Sirius se levanto del asiento y fue en busca del frasco mientras que Hermione aún estaba un poco ida en el recuerdo

"_donde estaba, algo mas paso, pero que, me siento vacía, pero mas que nada me siento sola, ¿Por qué? Si ahora no lo estoy, siento soledad y vació dentro de mi, quiero dormir y no despertar jamás" pensó Hermione olvidándose por completo que Sirius escucharía sus pensamientos_

_[De nuevo me dices que te sientes sola, de nuevo necesitas que esté contigo_

Después de un rato volvió Sirius con una pequeña botella en la mano, se la entregó a Hermione en completo silencio, y así mismo ella se la tomo, seguido de eso un poco de agua para pasar el sabor

-Creo que es bueno que intentes dormir, aún quedan algunas horas de sueño, tómate esto, para que no sueñes nada por hoy, así dormirás mejor- Dijo Sirius mientras arropaba a Hermione quien solo obedeció

"_La soledad arropa mis sueños, _

_Sueños que Matan mi esencia._

_Sueños que libran batallas en mi corazón, _

_Que quieren salir, que quieren morir,_

_Que quieren un segundo de paz, de compañía_

_Para que mi sueño, no sea pesadilla_

_Para que mi mundo no sea solo fantasía _

_Es una amiga incondicional, _

_Eres, pero no eres, _

_Eres mi Alma, mi Pensamiento_

_Mi soledad" _

Y con eso, los pensamientos de Hermione se apagaron, mientras que sirius guardaría esas palabras para la posteridad…

Lesto!... otro cap… rapidito no¿?¿ a mi me encanta :D

Bueno, gracias a las personas que me dejan algún comentario, con uno solo por cap soy feliz, por que se que lo estan leyendo, y me da mas animo para escribir, bueno, no esta nada de mal pensando que es mi primer fic o si¿?¿

Bueno me despido, Gracias de nuevo

Hasta luego :D


	11. Preguntas

Hola, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap, espero que les guste, sobre el verso del final, pues… lo escribi yo, me alegro si les ha gustado, creo que me da la poesia, pero hace tiempo que deje de escribirla, bueno eso, muchas gracias por leer mi fic :D

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me perteneces, solo los ocupo para diversión. **_

_dedicado para todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia _

-Vamos Hermione, ya es tarde- Dijo Sirius mientras movía la cama de Hermione intentándola despertar

-No Quiero, todavía tengo sueño, un rato mas por favor- Decía la chica mientras se tapaba, en un movimiento brusco paso a llevar su pierna la cual estaba vendada –aaAAHH!!!, mi pierna- Chillo la chica despertando por completo

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Te la pasaste a llevar?, vez, por no hacerme caso, siéntate y quédate quieta un momento para que pase el dolor- Dijo Sirius el cual ya se encontraba vestido y y arreglado, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, su pelo aún se encontraba mojado y las gotas de agua corrían libremente por los cabellos de él. Este salio de la habitación y regreso con la silla de rueda que llevaría a Hermione

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó la chica un poco mas calmada de lo que se encontraba anteriormente

-Son las 10, yo tengo que dar clases a las 11 a los de Slytherin de 5to año y de ahí no paro hasta la hora de la comida, ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado antes de que me valla? ¿No creo que te quieras quedar aquí?- Preguntó Sirius ayudando a Hermione a entrar al baño para que se arreglase.

-¡no, me podrías llevar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore y después a la biblioteca, quiero hablar con el sobre lo que paso anoche, haber que pasa!- Grito la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta que daba hacia el baño

-¡Claro, no hay problema, bueno, si no te demoras tanto!- Dijo en el mismo tono mientras con su varita armaba la cama donde había dormido Hermione

-¡No suelo demorarme mucho, aunque ahora si, me tengo que cambiar los vendajes, ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto la Chica

-¡Están en la segunda puerta, a mano izquierda, los deje ahí creo, ¿los encontraste?!-Respondió está vez Sirius

-¡Si, Gracias!- Dijo Hermione, después de no mas de 20 minutos Hermione le dijo a Sirius que la ayudase a salir, Sirius por su parte tenia preparado todo un desayuno para la chica en la sala de su habitación

-impresionante, Gracias-Dijo la chica observando la mesa que se encontraba repleta de varias cosas, en esos momentos se sonrojo un poco por el halago

"_No era necesaria tanta molestia, creo que estoy provocando muchos problemas" Pensó Hermione _

-Todavía no te acostumbras a que escuche tus pensamientos, escucha, uno: no eres una molestia, más bien para mí por lo mejor es mejor. Dos: Creo que prefieres esto a la profesora Mcgonnagall u ojoloco y Tres: me alegro que te allá gustado- Dijo Sirius cambiando su tono por uno mas suave.

-Ok, ya entendí, esto es mucha comida, ¿tu ya has tomando desayuno?- Preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

-Si, bueno me levante bastante temprano, tenía una clase a las ocho y a las nueve una hora libre, así que aproveche de hacer todo lo que no alcance mas temprano, sabia que dormirías hasta tarde, bueno hasta mas de medio día si no te hubiese despertado, ayer fue un día de locos- Dijo mientras agarraba una fruta y la mascaba

-Ya veo, bueno en realidad aún tengo bastante sueño, pero en algún momento me tenia que levantar ¿no?- Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de leche.

-Ok, cuando termines vamos- Sirius se levantó y se acerco a una de las repisas que estaban llenas de libros, saco una carpeta y alguno que otro libro, después volvió a sentar en frente de la chica, Hermione solo observaba los movimientos de él

"_¿que será eso?, uhhhmmm, debe ser para la clase, bueno, no sabia que ocupara lentes para leer, se ve genial" pensó Hermione sin darse cuenta de que Sirius la escucharía_

_[Lentes…. Ya lo sabia Pensó Sirius_

-Estos lentes los elegiste tu- Dijo Sirius sin levantar la vista de su carpeta, Ante el susto que provocó Hermione derramo un poco de leche sobre la mesa.

-lo siento, ¡enserio! me olvido que lees mis pensamientos, bueno, por eso me deben gustar tanto –dijo mientras limpiaba y un pequeño rubor hacia su aparición en el rostro de la chica – He terminado con el desayuno, ¿nos vamos?-

Sirius ayudó a Hermione a sentarse sobre la silla de ruedas y fueron rumbo al despacho del director, al llegar Sirius subió primero, después de unos minutos bajo el Director a su lado y se la llevaron a un salón desocupado cerca del despacho

-Buenos días Hermione, hemos venido aquí, por las escaleras no puedes subir y no te preocupes este salón esta hechizado para que no puedan escuchar los chismosos- dijo el director –por lo que me ha dicho Sirius veo que tu quieres saber sobre Ron ¿no es así? –

-Si, dígame señor, ¿ha sabido algo al respecto?- Pregunto la chica esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Bueno, afortunadamente el señor Weasly tenia la otra parte de su regalo en su maleta, por lo que ahora esta en mi poder, gracias a la ayuda del señor Potter hemos podido localizarlo, la ubicación de el alumno ya la sabemos y algunos integrantes de la orden se están haciendo cargo, hoy en la noche iremos, me incluyo, personalmente a rescatarlo, esperemos que también este el profesor Lupin- Dijo serenamente el Director.

-disculpe, si usted va, ¿no podrían atacar el colegio si se filtra la información?-Pregunto audazmente la alumna

-Eso solo pasaría si se filtrara, usted y el señor Black son los únicos que sabes de esta información y obviamente el señor Potter que ha estado al pendiente de toda esta situación- Respondió el Director manteniendo su calma

-ya veo, espero que todo salga bien, disculpe, ¿usted me podría decir donde se encuentra?- Agregó la chica

-Claro, se encuentra en una casa a las afuera de la cuidad, es de la propiedad de los Malfoy, ya la habíamos registrado pero no se encontró nada, por lo que fue descarta, probablemente estén cambiando de lugar constantemente para no ser descubiertos, aún así esta vez espero que no cambien de lugar antes que podamos rescatar al señor Weasly-

-Hermione, yo también iré, el Director insiste en que me quede, pero no va conmigo- Dijo esta vez Sirius

-Sirius, enserio creo prudente que no vallas- Agregó el Director

-En realidad, creo que no podrá hacer nada, Sirius es bastante testarudo ¿sabe?, seria bueno que al igual que usted valla sin que nadie sepa hasta ultimo momento- Opinó Hermione analizando la situación.

-Bueno, si, de todas formas Sirius ira, y yo pensé lo mismo, pero usted y el señor Potter se quedaran juntos, la profesora Mcgonnagal estará aquí por cualquier cosa, os recomiendo que pasen la noche en el dormitorio del Profesor, si es que no os molesta-

-por mi no ahí problema, incluso lo encuentro mejor pues mi habitación esta prácticamente oculta a los demás, y así se harán compañía, en realidad dudo que duerman, además que por la conexión que existe entre Hermione y yo sabré inmediatamente si es que ocurre algún problema con algunos de ellos- Agregó Sirius

-Yo tampoco tengo problemas, es más, es mucho mejor, dudo que pueda dormir- Dijo tristemente la chica

"_Espero que este bien, no se que haría sin algunos de los chicos, enserio no lo se"_

_[Son tus mejores amigos, no es para menos_

-Bueno, eso quería saber, sobre lo que me ocurrió ¿el colegio esta al tanto de lo sucedido?- Pregunto la chica intentando cambiar de tema

-Claramente sabrá que los secretos poco se guardan, los alumnos ya saben que hubo un "pequeño ataque", solo los mas cercanos saben detalles, el ministerio cree que no es mayor cosa, aún así han puesto mas vigilancia por los alrededores de el colegio, también prohibieron divulgar la noticia por los medios, aún así obviamente los padre están al tanto, pero siguen creyendo que el colegio es un lugar seguro-Dijo el director cambiando su tono a uno mas serio

-En otras palabras el ministerio manipulo los medios, y oculto lo ocurrido- dijo Hermione un poco frustrada frente a la situación

-algo así- respondió el Director –

-Bueno Hermione, ya es tarde, ¿nos vamos?- Dijo esta vez Sirius ante la incomodidad del tema

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y después de despedirse del Director se dirigieron rumbo a la biblioteca, donde se quedaría hasta que los alumnos terminar las horas correspondientes de clases, durante el trayecto no se escucho ni una sola palabra, pero muchos pensamientos rondaban por ambas cabezas

"_Ron, secuestrado; Profesor Lupin, Secuestrado; Harry, deprimido y frustrado entre otros; Ginny, en peligro, las cosas no están mejorando, se supone que esto no debería ocurrir, ojala pudiese ayudar mas, y yo sobre esta silla de ruedas, ¡maldición! No debería estar así, ni aquí, entre los tres siempre salimos adelante, pero ahora ni yo ni Harry puede ayudar a Ron, si tan solo esta pierna no me provocara tanto problemas y mis recuerdos… otro problema, ni siquiera he podido pensar sobre eso, definitivamente esto está mal, muy mal" pensó Hermione con la vista perdida_

_[Dumbledore me tiene que deja ir, iré de todas formas, mi amigo esta en problemas, además si lo encuentro, Hermione podrá dejar de tomar la poción, y… pues ya veremos. Pensó también Sirius sin prestarle atención a los pensamientos de la chica _

TERMINADO!!!! …. POR FIN XD

_Espero Reviewsssss :D:D:D:D_


	12. Conversación

Sorry por demorarme tanto, pero son las vacaciones, bueno no me alargo mucho para que lean luego

Sorry por demorarme tanto, pero son las vacaciones, bueno no me alargo mucho para que lean luego

Disclaimer: _**estos personajes no me perteneces, solo los ocupo con fines de entretenimiento**_

_cap dedicado al vitor (o vitoko…da wal xD) :D que es un nuevo lector de … esto xD, agradesco que leas esto, es imxtante para mi :D tkm (creo que tengo poco autoestima) _

_12 cap. "conversación": _

Hermione paso el día sin mayores problemas, al finalizar la conversa con el director paso lo que quedaba de mañana y parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, después se junto con algunos de sus compañeros, entre esos Harry y Ginny, sin embargo decidieron no hablar del tema frente a los demás compañeros he intentaron hacer la tarde lo mas normal y amena posible.

Al llegar la cena, ni Harry ni Hermione se encontraban en el gran comedor si no que ya estaba en la habitación de Sirius.

-Bueno chicos, quedan como en su cuarto, como ahí dos camas no habrá problema, ya hablé con el director he iré junto con los de la orden.- Dijo Sirius

-espero que todo salga bien- Agregó hermione evidentemente preocupada –confio en ustedes-

-Quisiera poder ir, pero lo se…no te molesten en repetírmelo, si es una trampa, caeré en ella- Dijo Harry evidentemente molesto ante su situación.

-Harry…no digas eso, sabes bien que la situación no es buena- Agregó Sirius mientras extendía un abrazo hacia su ahijado.

Después que se separaron y que ya Harry estaba mejor, él fue a la habitación a dejar sus cosas, en ese momento Sirius volvió a hablar

-Hermione, no se cuanto tiempo nos demoraremos, recuerda tomar tus pociones y en caso de cualquier problema acude a la profesora McGonnagal, ella te ayudará, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, llegare en un segundo- Dijo el profesor regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Hermione que se encontraba frente a él. En ese momento Hermione sus miradas se cruzaron, se unieron y ya nada importo, la chica se acerco lentamente con una mirada triste, pero tranquila, tomo entre sus manos la cara del profesor y lo beso suavemente, un beso suave y tranquilizador para ambos, tan necesario para ellos en esos momentos, y tan satisfactorio frente a lo que venia, era una nueva puerta abierta hacia su felicidad, si es que todo salía bien, se separaron lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco los abrieron. La chica habló

-Tienes que regresar sano y salvo, recuerda que tenemos cosas que aclarar- dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en su cara.

-Eso dalo por hecho, nunca te libraras de mi- agregó con una falsa petulancia.

En ese momento entro al cuarto Harry, Sirius se levanto y se despidieron en un reconfortante abrazo, al retirarse Sirius, los chicos decidieron cenar, una elfa domestica aparecio en la habitación ordenando todo, en el cuarto de generó un silencio absoluto, el que solo fue roto cuando la elfa se retiro.

-¿Te ayudo?- le Preguntó Harry a la chica

-Si, gracias- respondió, y se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa a cenar

-yo pienso igual que tu, deberíamos haber estado también nosotros rescatando a Ron- Dijo la chica sin probar bocado alguno de su cena

-lo se, es muy injusto que no estemos en la orden, estamos mas que capacitados para eso- agregó el chico

-Puede que podamos entrar, nosotros somos parte directa de este problema, además creo que los dos hemos mejorado mucho en defensa contra las artes oscura- dijo la chica

-Sobre todo tu, me sorprende que derrotaras a todos los mortifagos que te atacaron, ¿Pero como quieres entrar, aún no somos mayores de edad-Dijo Harry cambiando el ambiente preocupado de la situación

-Si, es raro, pero creo que si he mejorado bastante, ¿te han dicho lo del torneo que se viene?- preguntó la chica

-¿el de duelos? Algo he escuchado, pero sabes que no me gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas, es como el torneo de los tres magos, yo no quería –Agregó Harry

-Si, lo recuerdo, pero no es por una cosa de fama ni nada, por lo que se, si entramos a ese torneo y nos va bien, hay posibilidades de que nos acepten en la orden- Dijo Hermione

-¿enserio?, ¿y como?-Pregunto Harry

- Dentro de el jurado calificador estarán algunos de los de la orden, yo voy a participar, es un buen camino para entrar lo antes posible a la orden- Dijo la chica

-Ya veo, el Director me iba a conversar sobre eso, pero no pudimos- Dijo Harry pensante –Creo que yo también entraré, vamos a tener que practicar-

-claro, pero… ¿y si te gano?- dijo en tono burlón Hermione

-¿Enserio crees que me ganaras?, no eres la única que ha practicado- agregó en forma misteriosa haciendo dudar a Hermione

-Bueno, eso lo veremos, ¿sabes quien mas de la orden iba con el director y Sirius?- Pregunto la Chica cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Varios, no lo se exactamente, pero el director me dijo que iban también aurores del ministerio- Agregó Harry

-Si, hablé con Sirius y me dijo que habían puesto varios aurores del ministerio a disposición de la orden- Dijo La chica mientras por fin empezaba aprobar algo de su comida

-Ya veo, ¿no quieren hacer nada publico por el momento cierto?- Pregunto Harry evidentemente disgustado

-Exacto. Para ellos no es conveniente alarmar a la población, aunque lo encuentro una estupidez, ya toda la población mágica sabe que Voldemort esta de vuelta- Agrego Hermione

- Entre los muggles también está causando problemas, aunque ellos piensan que es por sucesos climáticos- Dijo Harry

-Espero que esto termine pronto, creo que he tenido varios problemas- Dijo Hermione bajando el tono de voz al darse cuenta de lo que provocó en Harry

-Y todo por mi culpa…si no fueras amiga mía no estarías en esta clase de problemas- Dijo Harry cabizbajo

-dale con lo mismo, soy una "sangresucia" si no fuera tu amiga ya estaría muerta, ¿acaso ya no quieres ser mi amigo?- Dijo la chica dejando en jaque a Harry. –mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿que tal con Ginny?-

-Va todo bien, aunque esta bastante asustada por su familia, sobre todo después de lo de Ron- Dijo el Chico

-es comprensible, todas las familias lo están- Dijo invitando con la mano a sentarse cerca de la chimenea que estaba encendida, Harry la ayudo a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás y él se sentó en otro sofá –Tengo fe en que todo esto termine bien- agregó mirando la chimenea –Después de todo, creo que saldrá bien, que terminara como un cuento feliz-

-¿y si no es así?- Pregunto Harry perdido también entre las llamas de la chimenea

-Si no es así… ¿Por qué tendría que ser de otra forma? No quiero pensar que alguien mas va a morir, o que esto termine mal, no quiero si quiera pensar en la mas mínima posibilidad, quiero un final feliz…- dijo casi en susurro

-Tienes razón, es mejor que no pensemos en que mas puede salir mal, saldremos de esta al igual que siempre- Dijo Harry

"_Los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan con un final feliz, pero esto no lo es, aún asi, saldremos adelante…" Pensó Hermione_

Después de eso quedaron mirando la chimenea por un buen rato, y cuando el sueño les estaba ganando la batalla decidieron ir a dormir, sin embargo a la hora de apagar las luces. Ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño hasta después de un par de horas.

Al despertarse la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Harry salieron antes de lo normal para ir a preguntar a la profesora McGonnagal si es que tenía noticias sobre lo sucedido anoche. Hermione ya podía caminar, pero no del todo, por lo que aun llevaba muletas así que con ayuda de Harry se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora

-Buenos días profesora, permiso- dijo entrando a su despacho- bueno, nosotros queríamos saber si es que tiene alguna noticia sobre lo de anoche- Dijo Hermione

-Buenos días señorita Granger, Buenos días Señor Potter, bueno siento informarles que aun no hemos sabido nada sobre eso, sin embargo el Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tendrían que atacar hoy, pero aun no se el motivo de la demora- Agregó la profesora

-Ya veo, era eso, gracias- Hermione y Harry salieron rumbo a la enfermería para revisar la pierna de Hermione. Al llegar Harry fue a buscar a la enfermera, y ella aprovechó para tomarse la poción, que le tocaba según el horario.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, veo que ya esta mucho mejor- Dijo la enfermera mientras sacaba los vendajes de la chica para revisar su pierna –Claro, esta mucho mejor, si sigue así, se recuperará antes de lo predicho, probablemente en unos tres días-

-Eso es genial, o sea que ¿en tres días podré volver a ocupar mi magia? Preguntó ante su incertidumbre

-Solo si todo funciona bien, para acelerar el proceso hoy en la noche se tomará esta poción, acelerará este proceso, sin embargo si no esta completamente bien podría provocar fiebre, aunque no es tan grave- Dijo por finalizado su consulta –Se puede retirar-

Después de eso se fueron juntos al gran comedor, donde se encontrarían con Ginny, sin embargo se toparon con ella antes de lo previsto, la chica llego corriendo y bastante cansada

-Harry, Her… Hermione-decía mientras recuperaba la respiración –llegaron noticias… hay muertos…

Bueno hasta aquí, siento dejarlos con la incertidumbre espero sus revieeeeewwwwsss :D:D:D

Adios:D


	13. Noticias

Rapido otro cap, por la demora :D (Lo que pasa es que estuve sin Internet)

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios. 

"**Noticias"**

-…hay muertos, me dijeron que hubo una batalla…- Dijo Ginny un poco mas calmada

-¿Pero Quien murió?- Preguntó rápidamente Hermione quien estaba preocupada ante la respuesta

-algunos aurores, también muchos mortifagos, encontraron a ron, pero esta grave, lo enviaron a San Mungos- Respondió Ginny

-¿Y los demás? ¿Podemos ir a verlo?- Pregunto en las mismas condiciones Harry

-no lo se, la Profesora McGonnagal me acaba de informar y me dijo que les dijera a ustedes, por eso los andaba buscando, me dijo también que el Director está bien, y nadie de los que conocemos salio gravemente lastimado, Harry, Sirius está bien, pero me dijo que recibió algunos maleficios por lo que lo enviaron al hospital- Dijo Ginny

A la vuelta de un pasillo alguien escucho toda la conversación.

"_me alegro que todo halla salido bien, espero que estés bien Sirius- Pensó Hermione _

-Vamos Hermione- le Dijo Harry.

Se fueron lo más rápido posible al despacho de la profesora a preguntar mas cosas, sin embargo al llegar ya no había nadie, por lo que supusieron que habría ido al hospital, decidieron no alarmarse y dirigirse al gran comedor, ya que llegaban tarde al desayuno, al llegar al salón se dieron cuenta que la profesora tampoco se encontraba ahí. Después se eso se fueron a sus respectivas salas de clases, Hermione decidió incorporarse a clases, pues no servia mucho fuera de esta, además que tampoco quiera perder mas materia.

A La mitad de la clase apareció la profesora McGonnagal retirando de esta a los dos muchachos.

-Probablemente ya estén al tanto de la situación, los he retirado para informarles que todo esta bien, y si gusta podrían ir ahora al hospital a visitar a el señor Weasly- Dijo la Profesora, a un lado de ella estaba la pelirroja Weasly.

-¡Claro!- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno, entonces vallan a recoger sus cosas, los esperare en la entrada del castillo, nos apareceremos allá- Dijo la profesora y se retiro rápidamente de ahí, Ginny se quedo a esperar que salieran del salón, ella también se ofreció a llevar sus cosas de Hermione para que fuese mas rápido, por tanto la castaña se dirigió a la entrada del castillo.

Después de unos minutos llego la profesora y los chicos, se aparecieron en el hospital rápidamente, al llegar se encontraron con el director del colegio.

-Me alegro que estén bien- Dijo el director.

-¿Donde están los demás?- Pregunto Harry evidentemente preocupado.

-Están en diferentes salas, en la 301 esta Ron, ya tienen permiso para pasar, pero les advierto que no esta muy bien, su familia esta afuera, es el tercer piso- dijo el director, en ese momentos los chicos se fueron, incluso hermione que olvido por completo su lesión, al llegar estaban afuera los hermanos de Ron y Sirius, la primera reacción de los chicos fue abrazar a su hermana, mientras que la de sirius fue abrazar a Hermione y Harry. Los tres chicos se separaron y entraron a la habitación.

-Hola Señor y Señora Weasly- Dijo bastante bajo Hermione, mientras que Harry se acerco casi con inercia a la cama y se sentó en ella observando el cuerpo de Ron en deplorables condiciones, en esos momentos Harry estalló en llanto debido a la culpa que sentía.

En tanto Ginny abrazo a sus padres que s encontraban llorando inconsolablemente al otro lado de la cama, Hermione tomo asiento al lado donde estaba Harry he intento calmarlo, así estuvieron en largo silencio, el que solo fue roto por el Señor Weasly que se encontraba en una necesaria calma para su familia.

Después de un tiempo Hermione salio de la habitación para hablar con Sirius sobre lo ocurrido, ya que sabia que los señores Weasly no estaban en condición de responder ninguna de las preguntas que tenía Hermione.

-Hola Sirius, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Hermione después de sentarse a un lado de él lejos de los demás.

-Si, pero… hay varios muertos- Dijo con un tono melancólico

-Ya lo se, pero no fue en vano- Dijo un poco mas alegre Hermione intentando subir el animo al profesor -¿Pero que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?-

-Te cuento, llegamos ayer pasada la media noche, pero decidimos que no fue prudente atacar por que la guardia estaba alta, nos llego información que la guardia se cambiaria en la mañana, así que durante el cambio de turno atacaríamos, ya que estarían un poco menos atentos, así fue, y fue una batalla dura, pero Voldemort no apareció, y muchos mortifagos y aurores murieron durante la pelea, yo…yo mate a mi prima, a Bellatrix- Dijo cambiando la dirección de su mirada.

-No te pongas así, no creo que hallas tenido otra opción, además ella se lo merecía- agregó firmemente la estudiante

-Hermione, nadie se merece la muerte, ni siquiera ella, pero tienes razón, no tenía otra opción, era ella o yo- Respondió rápidamente Sirius mirando el techo, sus ojos grises mostraban una terrible pena y notablemente para Hermione que estaba hipnotizada por ellos, brillaban en forma diferente, como si algo dentro de ellos se hubiese roto. En ese momento la chica agarró su mano firmemente en seña de apoyo

-Entiendo tu posición… ¿Dónde estaba Ron?- Preguntó intentando cambiar un poco el incomodo tema.

-Él estaba en el sótano de la casa, es raro que tuviera, no lo habían descubierto en la primera inspección, por lo que costó encontrarlo, los aurores lo lograron, estaba así, inconciente, pero no muerto, por lo que fue inmediatamente trasladado aquí, no se que habrá pasado, pero eso se lo deben preguntar a él cuando despierte- Agregó Sirius un poco mas calmado.

-Ya veo, espero que se recupere pronto, es mi amigo, no lo quiero ver así- Dijo Hermione en un tono Melancólico que fue captado por Sirius el que se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando todo lo ocurrido para poder ayudar a los demás, él por impulso solo abrazo a la chica, dándole así un poco de alivio

"_Gracias Sirius, no sabes cuanto lo necesitaba" Pensó Hermione _

_-_De nada- Susurro Sirius al oído de ella. Haciendo remecer ligeramente

En ese momento hizo su aparición el Director del colegio acompañado por el ministro y la profesora McGonnagal

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Pregunto en un tono un tanto gracioso el Director, haciendo que la pareja se separara inmediatamente, Hermione se puso un tanto colorada, y solo atino a pedir permiso y retirarse hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos Weasly, en cuanto a Sirius dio el hecho por casualidad y no le tomo mucho peso.

-¿Ocurre algo Dumbledore?- Preguntó Sirius

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que por los sucesos últimamente acontecidos, he dejado el colegio a un lado, creo que mas que nunca debo estar allá, ya que Voldemort sabe que las defensas están un tanto bajas, por lo que no puedo encargarme del papeleo que significó esto, quería ver si tu te puedes hacer cargo de esto para que la profesora y yo podamos volver enseguida a explicarle a los alumnos lo ocurrido, son solo algunas preguntas. –le dijo Dumbledore a Sirius

-Si, Claro no hay problema, pero quisiera que se llevaran a los chicos si no es molestia, creo que no les hace bien ver al señor Weasly en estas condiciones- Pidió Sirius al Director

-Eso lo iba a hacer de todas formas- Agregó el Director.- Entonces Ministro, tiene al Profesor. Black a su disposición, si me disculpa me tengo que retirar, nos vemos pronto-

En ese momento Sirius se retiró con el Ministro a un cuarto adjunto, mientras que el director y la profesora fueron en busca de los chicos para volver al colegio, ellos no opusieron resistencia, ya que sabían que no eran de ayuda ahí, por tanto prefirieron regresar al colegio, el Director afirmo por su parte que si había algún cambio en Ron ellos serian los primeros en saberlo.

Al volver al colegio se incorporaron a sus actividades normales, sin embargo en ninguna de las clases eran capaces de concentrarse por lo que perdieron muchos puntos a favor de su casa. Hermione por su parte regresó a su cuarto, ya que se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo, pero no le aviso a Sirius, ya que él aún no llegaba al colegio.

-Harry, tenemos que hacer algo, necesitamos estar con Ron- Dijo pensativa Hermione cuando se encontraban haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca

-Lo se, pero ya nos dijeron que no nos dejarían ir a verlo, además sabes que no podemos desaparecernos, y tampoco podremos pasar toda la guardia en el hospital- Susurro Harry

-Tengo una idea- Agregó Hermione contenta por lo que se le ocurrio- Hoy pasada la media noche nos vemos en la sala común, lleva tu capa y tu varita, lo demás déjamelo a mi, iremos a ver a Ron, y si ha despertado, aclararemos todas nuestras dudas- Respondió de la misma forma la Chica.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que no puedes hacer magia- susurró Harry con la incognita de su plan

-Hola chicos- Dijo Sirius asustando a los estudiantes -¿De que hablaban?-

-De nada, nada importante, ¿y tu donde estabas?- Preguntó esta vez Harry

-Arreglando papeleo con el Ministro, pero ya no importa, Antes de regresar hablé con el medimago que atiende a Ron, me dijo que si las cosas siguen así, probablemente en algunos días recupere la conciencia también me dijo que estaba respondiendo bien a las pociones- Susurró animando a los chicos

-¡Que bien!, eso es una buena noticia- Agregó animadamente Hermione- Emmm… Sirius, pues veras que me siento mucho mejor, así que volví a mi cuarto, hoy en la mañana hable con la enfermera, y me dijo que en algunos días podré volver a ocupar mi magia-

-ya veo, pues voy a extrañar compañía en mi cuarto, espero que me visites- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa en la cara, por lo menos así lo noto Harry –Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos. Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo en un rato mas?, sobre algo sin mucha importancia-

-Esta bien, ¿voy a tu despacho en un par de horas?- Respondió la chica animadamente

-Excelente, bueno me tengo que ir, Harry, cuida que esta muchachita no ocupe su magia, si lo hace arruinará todo- le Dijo el profesor a Harry

-Claro, pero no te prometo nada, sabes que es más difícil que decirle que no estudie- Agregó Harry. Después de eso Sirius se retiró

_-"Tuve un pequeño flash back, una imagen de una montañas, esta mañana, cuando tome la poción, pero aún no logro saber cuales son exactamente, era de noche." Pensó Hermione. _

_-_¿Qué lees Hermione, ya has terminado la tarea que nos han dejado- Le preguntó Harry intrigado ante el libro

-Es un libro, de pócimas, pero para la mente, hay para perder la memoria, para olvidar cosas, para bloquear hechizos de lectura, etcétera, me interesa mucho el tema- Dijo Hermione Despistadamente.

"_Te tengo…" Pensó Hermione_

_[Ya esta leyendo, por que será que no me sorprende….uff. Pensó de camino a su despacho Sirius. _

-Harry, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Preguntó Hermione y Harry asintió con la cabeza –Necesito que me consigas este polvo ahora ya…

Terminado :D


	14. Primera Discusión!

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. **_

"_pensamientos Sirius"_

"_Pensamientos Hermione" _

_**Primera Discusión. **_

-¿Qué polvo?- Pregunto el chico

-Este- dijo la chica apuntando al libro con un dedo –lo necesito para mi proyecto-

-¿Ese proyecto que no me quieres decir?-Añadió Harry en tono de reproche

-Claro que no es por eso, es solo que aún no puedo decirte, si todo sale bien sabrás muy pronto-Dijo Hermione misteriosamente.

Pasado el día, Harry logro conseguirle el polvo a Hermione, cosa que ella guardó en su bolsillo, después del almuerzo, se separó de Harry, ya que este se iba a encontrar con Ginny, mientras que Hermione se dirigía al estudio de Sirius.

"_Sirius, voy para allá" pensó con intención la Chica. _

En tanto el profesor se encontraba camino a su despacho después de entregar unos informes, llego antes que la chica.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal va tu pierna?- Preguntó Sirius un poco distraído en un pergamino.

-Emm….Bien supongo, ya esta mejorando, ¿para que querías hablar conmigo?- Dijo yendo directamente al grano frente a su escritorio.

-Hermione, eso deberías decírmelo tu, ¿acaso no recuerdas que leo tus pensamientos?- Dijo Sirius soltando el pergamino y cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio, de un tono bastante serio.

-Lo se, pero no entiendo a que vas- Dijo intentando procesar que puede ser lo que pensó tanto para que se diera cuenta, y que pudo haber sido tan serio para que se pusiera así.

-No puedes salir del castillo hoy, te lo prohíbo- Dijo cortantemente sin cambiar su tono serio, aún más, colocando esa pizca de regaño, cosa que molesto a la chica

-Sirius, no puedes controlarme siempre, además no voy a hacer ninguna travesura ni nada malo, solo quiero ir a hablar con Ron- Respondió en el mismo tono cortante que él.

-No te lo estaba preguntando- Agregó Sirius.

-Pues yo no te estaba pidiendo permiso- Dijo ya enojada Hermione.

-Ok, pues si me lo pones así, te diré que soy profesor del colegio, y si alguien sale del castillo sin autorización podría incluso arriesgar la expulsión si es descubierto- le dijo a la chica mirándola fijamente y con cara de autosufiencia.

"_Maldición, tiene razón…" pensó Hermione _

"_claro, pero por mas que me insistas no te dejaré, ya conozco tus argumentos" Penso Sirius_

-…Sirius, no hagas esto, sabes bien que Ron es mi amigo, necesito ir a verlo- Dijo la Chica ya en tono suplicante sabiendo que por las malas no conseguiría nada.

-Hermione, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar mi parecer, Ron está bien, está protegido- Dijo cambiando su tono, pero aún seguro –te estarás exponiendo por nada, además de exponer a Harry, ¿no entiendes el peligro en el que se encuentran?-

-¿Crees que soy tonta?-

"_Claro que no" Pensó Sirius, pero no quería decírselo. _

-Se muy bien en el peligro que nos encontramos, es solo que quiero estar con mis amigos, no los puedo dejar, por nada del mundo- Dijo a punto de estallar en lagrimas.

-Hermione…entiéndeme, yo no puedo dejar que nada te pase, no quiero ni podría dejar que algo te pasara, me importas demasiado, te entiendo, pero no quiero ni puedo dejar que vallas, desiste del tema, ya si quieres mañana podemos hablar con el Director para llevarte a ti, Harry y Ginny, pero no intentes salir a espaldas mías, lo sabré- Agrego ya de pie frente a ella, intentando mantener la postura rígida que hasta ese momento tenía y no salir a abrazarla.

La chica en cambio solo bajo la cabeza para que no viera como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no era solo por esta pequeña discusión que lloraba, era por todo, por cada uno de los problemas que la perseguían, ya no se sentía cómoda con nadie, solo con él, y si ahora estaban discutiendo, entonces simplemente para ella todo estaba mal, Hermione se volteo dándole la espalda a Sirius he intento salir corriendo, pero antes que ella pudiese salir, él la agarro con un fuerte abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-No estés triste, las cosas se van a solucionar, ya veras como salimos adelante…por favor, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar…-

-Suéltame- Dijo Hermione seria y firmemente, a lo que esto Sirius la soltó un poco sorprendido por su reacción, ella tomo sus cosas aún cabizbaja y salió de su despacho.

"_No puedo creer que después de todo no me allá entendido, necesito salir de esto, ya no quiero sentirme tan vacía, ya no quiero ver a mis amigos en peligro ni ver sufrir y preocupados a la gente que quiero y respeto, ¿Por qué simplemente no acaban? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?- Iba pensando la Chica sin recordar que el profesor aún podía escuchar sus pensamientos, lo había olvidado por completo –Ahora no se como le diré a Harry que no iremos, y mas aún, como le explicaré que nos descubrieron…Le hice una promesa al director, no puedo hacer nada hasta…maldición!, había olvidado por completo lo del hechizo… será mejor que valla a la terraza para despejarme un poco, por ahora no quiero pensar ni saber nada de nada-_

_-Por que te haces y me haces esto, piensa y luego reacciona, por favor, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles- Pensó esta vez Sirius mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse también a la terraza._

Camino a la terraza Hermione tomo unos pasadizos para que no fuera vista por nadie, tenía clases, pero no iba a asistir en esas condiciones, y ya pensaría en una forma de excusarse.

En tanto Sirius iba más acelerado que ella, se topo con algunos profesores a los que no les puso mayos atención, pero en vez de tomar los atajos simplemente tomo el camino largo, encontrándose con Harry

-Hola Sirius, ¿para donde vas tan apurado?- Pregunto el niño de vivió de la mano con su novia

-Emm… tengo unos asuntos pendientes- Dijo mientras pretendía seguir.

-Pero, espera, ¿y Hermione? ¿No estaba contigo?- Pregunto rápidamente y con curiosidad, imaginándose lo peor por la cara que tenía su padrino.

-Creo que iba a la biblioteca, ya termine de hablar con ella- Dijo mintiendo para evitar que interrumpieran mas tarde.

-Ahh… ya veo, pensé que aún estaría contigo, pero no importa, ¿sabes algo acerca de Ron?- Pregunto Preocupado Harry sintiendo el pequeño apretón de su novia cuando lo menciono, ya que esta aún estaba muy preocupada.

-No lo se, la que se encarga de eso es la profesora Mcgonnagall, pregúntale a ella, bueno me tengo que ir, necesito solucionar un problema- Dijo mientras seguia caminando a paso veloz frente a las extrañas miradas de Ginny y Harry.

Después de esto, Sirius no se detuvo ante el llamado de nadie y al llegar a la terraza se encontro con que Hermione se encontraba sentada en el borde de unos ventanales mirando el cielo, con la mirada perdida, sin percatarse que Sirius se acercaba, este con un movimiento de varita cerro la puerta con un hechizo no verbal y camino hasta donde se encontraba ella, Hermione por su parte seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de él, y las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Hola pequeña- Dijo muy bajo y cerca de Hermione, la Chica casi cae del susto, pero Sirius la ayuda, ella sin embargo no quiso mirarlo a la cara. Se colocó de pie y le dijo muy bajo;

-No te quiero ver, ándate por favor…- Aún así expreso la inseguridad de lo que pedía con su voz.

- Se que no me quieres ver, pero yo si-Dijo el ojigris, acercándose he hincándose frente a ella para llegar a su altura ya que esta había vuelto a sentarse en el borde de la ventana- y se que estas mal y no te quiero dejar sola…- después de decir esto, acerco su cara frente a la de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, cosa que ella sí respondió, por un momento ya nada mas importo y Sirius tomo su cara con sus manos y le dijo –Jamás te dejare sola, te lo juro…- toco sus labios con los de ella y ella solo cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, por ese dulce, suave y delicado beso, pero solo fue un momento.

Hermione se separo de él, lo miro fijamente aún con la cara triste –Quiero solucionar esto, pero quiero que primero los problemas acaben, está bien, no iré a ver a Ron esta noche, pero si quiero ir mañana- después de esto, la estudiante tomo sus cosas y se acerco a la puerta para luego salir y dejar esta vez pensando al profesor.

Si, merezco que me asesinen, pero bueno, creo que lo retomare, esta semana subiré otro, siento demasiado la demora, pero si tenia muchas otras cosas. No tengo perdón! xD

Adios :D y dejen Reviews :D

Cualquier cosa me dicen, ojalas les guste el fic


	15. Más y más sueños

LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO pero les juro que mi vida cambio mucho en corto periodo, y si no hubiese tenido estas semanas caídas del cielo, jamás hubiese retomado esto.

Bueno, quiero decirles que terminaré estoy durante esta semana, sin embargo, lo iré publicando por lo menos durante algunos par de meses (es una historia muy larga)

Gracias alos lectores que aun mantiene el corazón puesto en esa historia, y enserio, lo siento

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos

"" _y cursivas : Pensamientos Hermione_

_(), cursivas y subrayado: Pensamientos Sirius_

**Cap 15: "Más y más sueños"**

Hermione caminaba sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada y mente totalmente perdida por los pasillos del castillo, en completa inercia atravesaba pasillos y puertas, como si su mente la estubiese guiando. Así fue como llegó sin saberlo a un cuarto, bastante amplio, con una ventana hacia el exterior, y con diferentes sofás y una cama en una de las esquinas más alejadas del castillo, y en la otra esquina, una chimenea con un sofá al frente y otro frente más frente a la ventana. La sala estaba adornado con diferentes cuadros de paisajes que, al igual que otros del castillo, podían emitir sonidos, esencialmente de la naturaleza.

"_Perfecto, esto es algo de lo que necesito" –Pensó Hermione_

_(¿Dónde estás pequeña?) __ -Pensó por otro lado el profesor de DCAO _

Hermione se sentó en un sofá que daba hacia la ventana, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y miró al techo, y lo único que dijo antes de bloquear completamente su cabeza fue:

-MALDICIÓN-

En ese momento, su mente se encontraba vagando por los sonidos de la vegetación, entre árboles y un río, y aunque el pensamiento racional se había esfumado, el amargo sentimiento provocado por la discusión con Sirius, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarla descansar por completo.

Poco a poco, la chica fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, que a la vez se iba convirtiendo en un sueño.

(SUEÑO)

-Hola Harry- Dijo la Chica cuando volvía de su visita express a la casa de sus padres, ya que por directa "sugerencia" de la Orden del Fenix, ella permanecería en la casa de los black, pues se le era muy complicado cuidar de ella dentro del mundo muggle y, además, ponía en peligro a sus padres, por lo que solo estuvo 4 días finalizado el curso en casa de sus padres.

No así fue el caso de Ron, el cual podía continuar al lado de sus padres y hermanos por que así se podían vigilar directamente y cuidar entre ellos.

Sirius por otro lado, ya se encontraba totalmente libre y absuelto de todos sus cargos, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a servir dentro de la Orden del fénix.

Una vez que Hermione saludó a Harry, ella se dirigió al cuarto que Harry le había indicado, mientras el preparaba una cena. Mientras ella desempacaba Sirius tocó la puerta de su pieza para saludar, y ella, creyendo que era Harry le dijo sin voltearse:

-Pasa! ¿Para que tocas, si la puerta está entreabierta?-

-Por que no suelo entrar a piezas de muchachas así como así- Le respondió una voz que demostraba sorpresa, pero a la vez, totalmente segura de si mismo.

-Ahhh, Disculpa Sirius, es que por el contrario tuyo, a mi pieza no entra ni siquiera un hombre, ya sabes, cosas de reglas- Le dijo algo mas calmada después del sobresalto, y en tono de burla

-jajaja, si, en Howarts son bastante estrictos con esos temas, pero para eso puedes ocupar la sala de menesteres, Harry me contó que ya la han descubierto- Respondió Sirius mientras sentaba en la cama después de que Hermione se lo indicó con la mano y le dio una mirada picarésca y ella se paraba a guardar ropa en su closet de manera –no mágica-.

-Claro, sería lo ideal para aquellos alumnos que prefieren tener uno que otro "encuentro romántico", pero son tan estúpidos que no se les ocurre invocar a la sala, por lo que, digamos, allí conmigo, solo llegan los que tienen verdadera cabeza - Le dijo la chica mirándolo de manera seria, pero algo provocadora, cosa que incluso ella misma, se sorprendió.

Frente a este comentario, Sirius la quedó mirando, primero de pies a cabeza, intentando recordar en que momento, ella ya no era una niña, y seguido, la quedó mirando totalmente impresionado a los ojos, e incluso, abriendo algo la boca, por lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Sirius, no mires así, era una broma- Le dijo la chica antes que Sirius se desmayara de la impresión.

-Lo sé, creo que solo me tomó por sorpresa el comentario- Agregó Sirius, antes que los dos comenzaran a reír en unisonó, mientras ella, continuaba guardando su ropa en el closet.

-Bueno Hermione, Bajaré a ayudar a Harry- Dijo Sirius al escuchar una olla caer y un –"de nuevo"- que procedía del ojiverde. – no se le da muy bien esto de la cocina-

-Claro, estaré allá en un momento- Dijo la Chica mientras volteaba al oírlo levantarse de su cama, solo en ese momento, se fijó lo cambiado que estaba, y por primera vez pudo mirarlo con total tranquilidad y apreciarlo como un hombre que era.

-No te tardes- Le dijo Sirius antes de salir del cuarto y giñándole el ojo.

Frente a esto, ella solo sonrió, y se quedó pensando como todo había cambiado tanto, y como tenía un presentimiento positivo frente a toda la situación…

Después, el sueño volvía a cambiar, y ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su pieza, al juzgar por las cosas, llevaba alrededor de dos semanas dentro de esa casa.

-¿Qué me está pasando con Sirius?, es el padrino de Harry y yo soy solo una adolescente en desarrollo, deja de soñar Hermione, jamás se va a fijar en ti, te debe mirar como la amiguita de Harry, y no es para menos, él puede tener a la chica que quiera y jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú…empieza a olvidarlo-

Y de igual forma que la vez anterior, el sueño empieza a cambiar y la oscuridad y el dolor se apoderan dela escena, en la cual, Hermione estaba encadenada de pies y manos ala esquina de lo que parecía ser un calabozo, su cuerpo prácticamente no reaccionaba y se encontraba tirada en el piso, intentando recuperar fuerzas para poder poner en marcha lo que parecía ser su mejor plan.

"_Tengo que salir de acá como sea, pero no puedo desaparecer, no tengo ni la fuerza necesaria, ni creo que sea posible, tengo que encontrar la forma de recuperar mi varita, pero no puedo huir, siempre me están vigilando, y ni siquiera puedo ocupar el accio en sus varitas, me tienen encerrada acá con solo unos pequeños barrotes a unos tres metros sobre mi… piensa Hermione…LO TENGO!" pensaba la Hermione del Recuerdo _

De Esa forma la Chica solo tuvo que esperar el final del turno de amanecida, en donde colagusano bajaba las defensas al empezar a bostezar debido al sueño. Solo necesitaba un segundo de sueño para lograr su cometido. Aunque no podía arrancar ni salir sin que se enterasen los demás, si podía intentar avisar...

Hermione aprendió en runas antiguas y encantamientos avanzados a ocupar pequeños hechizos sin la varita, pero de poco le servía en una "cárcel" encantada, pero si la ayudaría para averiguar el instante en el que colagusano durmiera por unos segundos y la magia que mantenía sin poderes a Hermione desapareciera.

Así, casi al amanecer, Hermione se concentro lo suficiente para poder sentir la cubierta de magía que rodeaba su pequeña cárcel, y por un segundo la magía de colagusano desapareció al estar quedándose dormido, por lo que ella atrajo la varita de su cuidador con un accio, se paró con sumo cuidado, pero rápidamente, mientras la "semiconciencia" de colagusano hacia regresar la "capa de magia", la chica empezó pronunciando muy bajo, prácticamente inaudible:

-Patronus- formándose una silueta de lo que parecía ser un perro, el cual atravesó los cortos barrotes y salir muy lejos. A través de la única pequeña ventana sobre la muchacha.

Frente a esto, Colagusano se despertó enseguida y al no encontrar su varita iba a empezar a gritar cuando la Chica le lanzó un "Everte Statum" lo que lo desmayó, y con un "movillicorpus" lo volvió a colocar en la silla en que se encontraba.

-Deletrius- volvió a decir para borrar los hechizos de la varita.

-oblibiate- Le lanzó a colagusano para que no recordase que es lo que había pasado

-Ennervate- Terminó de pronunciar antes de lanzar la varita al lado de donde se encontraba colagusano, el cual despertó y recogió su varita sin sospechar nada de lo ocurrido

Ella por tanto, se volvió a recostar rápidamente en el piso con la mirada hacia la pared, aun algo agitada, empezó a pensar si esto de verdad resultaría.

"_Esto de alguna u otra forma debe servir para avisar donde estoy, o más bien, donde estaré si todo esto resulta bien…Sirius, necesito que tu seas quien me ayudes, solo en ti confío y solo tu tienes una forma animaga que me puede ayudar…porfavor, no me abandones ahora…"pensó la chica del recuerdo antes de caer totalmente agotada. _

(_¿Dónde estás Hermione? Ni siquiera el mapa del merodeador te encuentro, pero estás soñando…no tendrías que estar en problemas. ) Pensó Sirius, quien hace ya bastante rato se encontraba observando los sueños de Hermione._

Como Acto seguido el sueño vuelve a cambiar a uno más agradable.

(…)

-Hermione, Yo sé que tu puedes pensar que lo que te voy a decir es totalmente equívoco, raro, fuera de lugar, e incluso me creas un loco, pero si no lo hago, siento que desfalleceré y aunque.-

-Habla de una vez Sirius, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o acaso crees que eres el centro del universo?, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Porqué no vuelves donde estabas?- Dijo Hermione en un tono totalmente cortante y con una mirada furiosa.

-Porque me he enamorado de ti- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una mezcla de pena y alivio –Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, el silencio me da a entender todo- Dijo el Ojigris antes de dar mediavuelta y retirarse de la sotea de su casa, sin embargo, la chica, que se encontraba con cara de total sorpresa, salió de su estado para decir en un tono bastante alto para que Sirius escuchara:

-Espera- …Y antes que Sirius notara que era lo que sucedía, Hermione ya tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, primero, como un simple roce de labios, a lo que el ojigrís atinó a cerrar sus ojos y tomarla por la cintura, para continuar con un suave movimiento que se intensificaba cada vez con más pasión, en donde sus lenguas se atravesaban y rozaban de una manera cada vez más frenética y por un largo rato, hasta que ella y él empezaron a disminuir la intensidad, para así, alejarse un poco y abrir los ojos, en los que ambos se regalaron una pequeña sonrisa, para luego abrazarse por largo rato.

Después de esto ella ya no soñó nada más, pero por fin pudo descansar.

(FIN SUEÑO)

Hermione despertó cuando ya todo estaba totalmente oscuro, y aunque sabia que había perdido clases, y ya estaba prohibido andar por los pasillos, solo se levantó del sofá se acerco ala chimenea y pensó:

"_El polvo…Sirius, necesito hablar con él en ese instante, si me estás escuchando, esperame en tu cuarto, voy para allá"_

_(__Ok, hasta que despertaste Hermione) _

________________

Aunque no me lo meresco, quiero pedir unos reviews, para animarme a seguir con esto

=)

Gracias por leer, y espero que les siga interesando la historia. Lo mas probable que hoy o mañana suba cap

Saludines ;)


	16. Aclarémos algunas cosas

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios**

**Acláremos algunas cosas**

En otro lado del castillo Harry se preparaba colocándose su capa y su varita rápidamente, pero aún así, se detuvo un momento a mirar la cama vacía de Ron y volverse a sentir culpable de todo esto. Salió rápidamente de la habitación que desaparecía detrás de ella y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, le pareció oír a alguien, por lo que se acercó cuidadosamente al pasillo de donde provenía el sonido con la capa de invisibilidad sobre él.

Al ver que era Hermione, pero se dirigía a otro lugar de manera muy rápida decidió detenerla en la que casi la mata de un susto:

-Hermione, detente ¿Para donde vas?, ¿Donde has estado todo el día?- Dijo Harry cruzándose en su camino y sacándose la capa

- AAHaahh… Harry, eres tú, que suerte, ya iba yo para allá, escúchame rápido, convencí hoy a Sirius que nos llevara mañana a la ver a Ron, así que no creo que sea necesario escapar hoy de Howarts, no aparecí a clases por que me dormí, aun estoy algo débil por lo que ha pasado, ahora, me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione, antes de salir corriendo, sin embargo, Harry la atrapó con un brazo, a lo que ella se estremeció entera, por el dolor que le provocaba.

"_Maldición, como duele esto y mi cabeza, mi pierna" _

_(__No me había dado cuenta de lo débil que estaba Hermione, y hoy ni siquiera la ví ocupando las muletas, la voy a ir a ver)_

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- Dijo la chica algo sorprendida al verlo enojado –Disculpa si te enfadaste, pero estos días no han sido fáciles para mi-

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Te veo de muy amiga con Sirius, y me mientes diciéndome que es "un proyecto" cuando TU y YO sabemos que eso no es cierto, has faltado a clases como lo haría algún estudiante que no le interesada, pero te conozco, y jamás dejaría de asistir por que si, además he visto esas miradas con Sirius, y no me molestaría que entre ustedes haya algo- Dijo Harry tratando de actuar de manera lo más centrada posible.

-Harry, detente, ¿Por qué me reprochas este tipo de cosas? ¿Crees acaso que no me doy cuenta que ustedes también están metidos en algo? ¿O crees que tampoco me entero de tus inasistencias, como la del primer día?- respondió totalmente furiosas Hermione, sacando fuerzas de donde podía para que Harry no se diera cuenta de lo mareada que se estaba poniendo.

-Si, ya me parecía extraño que no me lo reprocharas- Agregó el ojiverde

-Pues es por que ni tiempo he tenido de pensar en ello, y ahora que sabes, o más bien, sospecha que en algo estoy metida, te pediré que me des el suficiente tiempo para organizarme bien, ver mis prioridades, analizar la situación y tomar la mejor decisión- dijo Hermione algo más calmada –Harry, escúchame, lo que hago es por tu bien, por mi bien, por el bien de Ron, de las personas que queremos y de todos aquellos que nos rodean, sabes que jamás haría algo que te perjudicara, por favor, dame el tiempo que necesito, que después, entenderás todo, te lo prometo –Terminó por decir Hermione mientras lo miraba y sentía como la presión del brazo de Harry iba disminuyendo hasta soltarla.

-Es solo que todo esto me está superando, y me siento algo solo y frustrado- Dijo Harry antes de bajar la mirada

-Veló de este modo, te estamos quitando un poco de presión de encima- Respondió la chica mientras lo abrazaba

- Gracias, me iré a mi cuarto, Adios Her y cuidate- Dijo Harry mientras se despedían y cada uno iba por su lado.

Hermione por tanto, mientras caminaba cada vez más lento, con la varita en mano, se toco con la otra mano el bolsillo asegurándose de que aún tenga el polvo

"_Bien, por lo menos tengo esto... Ohh, que ingenua" pensó Hermione _

_(__¿Qué te ocurre?, apresúrate canuto, estoy por llegar pequeña) _

Hermione, ya completamente sin fuerzas, se apoyó para detenerse un momento e intentar respirar normalmente. En eso, escucha un ruido y se pone en alerta con varita en alto, cosa que baja cuando ve que es Sirius quien venía corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- Dijo muy preocupado mientras sin pensarlo dos veces, la levantó en sus brazos mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello. –Al parecer tienes fiebre, y mucha, te llevaré a enfermería.

Frente a este comentario, la chica reaccionó nombrando un casi inaudible –no- lo que fue comprendido por Sirius, quien se la llevo a su cuarto.

Hermione por otro lado, en su cabeza ya estaba empezando a formar un rompecabezas nuevo

Flash Back

-Señor, ¿De que le sirve tener a esta sangre sucia encerrada y casi muerta? – Preguntaba Lucius Malfoy a Voldemort mientras bajaba la mirada y con un tono muy humilde.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo por que darte explicaciones, ahora, Lucius, revisa que el traslador del bosque esté listo para mañana a las 4, mañana vuestro señor no se encontrará acá.- dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a Lucius quien ya iba a cumplir su cometido

-Bellatrix- pronunció Voldemort de nuevo –sabes que a nuestra invitada de honor hay que mantenerla bien atendida, anda a darle su atención en este instante, pero que no se te pase la mano, no quiero tener locas encerradas, la necesito…por el momento-

-Está bien mi señor, con su permiso- y la Mujer se inclinó en una reverencia antes de salir al cuarto contiguo donde se encontraba Hermione, la que además podía escuchar todo con un poco de esfuerzo-

Al entrar Bellatrix al cuarto, miró a Hermione con una sonrisa Burlona se acercó con la varita en alto y el dijo

-Con dos o tres cruciatus por hoy, quedarás lo suficientemente cuerda para seguir respirando-

Por el otro lado, Hermione se encontraba tirada a lo largo de la esquina, encadenada de manos y pies y al entrar a la habitación solo levantó la vista, esperando lo que se venía.

-Cruciatus- Dijo con mucha calma y después Bellatrix se largó a reír al ver a la muchacha retorcerse por el suelo.

-vamos, tienes que durar más que eso, ¿No me digas que ya te estás muriendo? ¿Oyeeeee?, da igual, Cruciatus- Volvió a decir una vez que dejo de moverse.

-¿Aguantas un tercero sin morir?, para que pregunto, si veo que ya no puedes hablar, Cruciatus…- Terminó de pronunciar, y antes de que Hermione dejara de moverse en el suelo, ella salió por qué Voldemort la estaba llamando.

Hermione, por otro lado, solo se quedó en la posición que se encontraba y agudizó su oído para poder escuchar lo que conversaban en la otra habitación

-Sabes que con tres cruciatus matarías a la mayoría de los Magos y brujas existentes bellatrix- Le dijo Voldemort a Bellatrix –Pero ella, es la pieza que necesito para terminar con todo esto de una vez, el famoso niño que vivió y su "protector" son una piedra en el zapato-

-Señor, si quiere empezar ahora, ordéneme y traeré a la chica- Dijo cabizbaja Bellatrix

-Ahora acabas de dejarla probablemente inconsciente, o semimuerta, en la tarde empezaremos, y continuaremos pasado mañana, mañana necesito salir- Terminó de decir Voldemort

FIN FLASHBACK

En esos instantes Sirius aún cargaba con Hermione y estaban entrando a su cuarto, en donde la recostó en el sofá mas largo he hizo aparecer comida sobre la mesa de centro y un vaso de agua, posterior a eso aplicó sobre la chica un enervante, haciendo que esta volviera en si

-Pequeña… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le dijo el profesor con un muy notable tono triste

-Sirius… ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó levantándose casi automáticamente del sofá

-Siéntate, estás muy débil, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas tan mal?, concluí que por lo poco que pensabas en ello, o prácticamente nada, si te estabas mejorando

-No hay tiempo para estar enferma-finalizó Hermione, mientras Sirius le acercaba algo de comida para que recuperara fuerzas.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que conversar- Sentenció Hermione

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Sirius, notablemente algo molesto por la situación tan incómoda, ya que aún notaba que Hermione estaba algo sentida por lo que había ocurrido.

-Sirius, el día que fui a hablar con Dumbledore me dijeron que yo había sido secuestrada al salir del curso, sin embargo, creo que ya viste mi visión de la tarde-Dijo Hermione

-Ahh… si, es que en realidad la historia es algo más larga, por que sí estuviste secuestrada una semana, pero la Orden mandó a tenerte durante las vacaciones, como habrás podido concluir de alguno de tus recuerdos, sin embargó, un día, de la nada desapareciste, creo que habrán pasado unas dos semanas desde que llegaste a vivir a la casa mas o menos- Respondió distraído mientras miraba la chimenea y ella seguía comiendo

-ya entiendo… ¿y por qué me mintió Dumbledore?- siguió preguntando la Chica de cabello rizado.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Saliste, pasaste dos semanas en casa de Black, te secuestraron y volviste después de dos semanas más?, las preguntas volarían en tu cabeza…-

-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo… a ti no te torturaron con Cruciatus diarios…- dijo La Chica más para ella misma que para responderlo

En ese instante Sirius reaccionó de su "semitrance" la miró, se paró del sillón que se encontraba y se sentó a un lado de ella, pasó su mano por la cintura y ella, en acto reflejo también lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza bajo su mentón tapando su cara en su hombro y cuello. Y él, le empezó a acariciar instintivamente el cabello, por un minuto ellos mantuvieron un silencio totalmente hiriente, pero a la vez reponedor, cada momento para Hermione, necesitaba más tener a Sirius cerca, pero aún se sentía totalmente dolida con todo lo ocurrido.

-No hay un dolor físicamente conocido más fuerte que un cruciatus, no puedo creer que estés aquí…-

-Viva?- Dijo Hermione, respondiendo antes que terminara Sirius, sin apartarse de él. –yo tampoco sé por que estoy viva, pero no quería morir ahí, ni en esas condiciones…-

Ahí, ella se dio cuenta que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, pero no sabía por qué, desde que había comenzado el año, a nada le había encontrado lógica.

"_Qué lógica encontraría a todo esto si no la existe, me enamoré, y solo alguien que tuviese magía creería el porqué estoy haciendo todo esto, ¿desde cuando lloro así?¿Desde cuando me duele tanto discutir con Sirius? ¿Desde cuando lo necesito a mi lado?. Y la visión de hace un rato…."_

_-_Sirius, ¿porqué cuando estábamos afuera de la habitación de Ron, en el Hospital, antes que llegara el Director-

-¿Te respondí el pensamiento?, lo adiviné, he aprendido a conocer cada cosa de ti pequeña- Dijo Sirius en su oído, lo que hizo estremecer a Hermione

Esta vez se alejó completamente de él y le preguntó sería

-¿Cómo le avisaste a Dumbledore que te estaban atacando en el pasillo?

-veo que no se te va ningún detalle, es un …mmm beneficio por estar en la orden, nos podemos comunicar entre nosotros- dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica

-Después me explicarás bien eso-determinó Hermione, Tienes que ver un recuerdo que se me vino a lamente cuando me traías por los pasillos-

La estudiante acercó su varita a su cabeza para cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, Sirius, al ver que se proponía a utilizar magía la detuvo afirmándole el brazo con un poco mas de fuerza de la que debía, por lo que se ganó una mirada enojada de Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes que no puedes utilizar magia- le dijo con un tono algo mas serio- vamos pequeña, esfuérzate un poco y recuérdalo, que así yo lo veré- Dijo el ojigris

Ante la situación, Hermione decidió no protestar y comenzó a recordar lo que había visto camino a la habitación.

-Eso explica mucho…en teoría- Dijo Sirius pensativo mientras la volvia a acomodar entre sus brazos.

Holaaa!!

Dije que me demoraría menos=)

Espero les esté gustando

Saludines ;)


	17. Mucha Información!

Holaaaaaa.! =). Lamento la tardanza, pero me puse a leer algunos fic, y creo que más de algún lector me dará la razón deque son adictivos, pero no se preocupen, ya lo tengo listo, ahora solo debo ir pasándolo a formato de word, porque los tengo escrito a mano, en fin, muchos saludos para todos =)

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, no son de mi propiedad =) **_

"_Pensamientos Hermione"- cursiva y comillas_

_Pensamientos Sirius - Cursiva y subrayado_

_**CAP 17: Mucha información **_

Después de un rato en que los dos seguían abrazados mirando la chimenea, Hermione sintiendo la suave y tranquila respiración de Sirius, que además disfrutaba ya que la tranquilizaba a tal punto que no quería moverse de ahí

"_Podría pasar toda mi vida así…Parece que si estaba enamorada de Sirius" Pensó la Chica mientras aparecía una sonrisa boba en su cara, que el Profesor, ni escuchaba sus pensamientos, ni la veía al estar apoyada sobre su tórax. _

Sirius, por otro lado, agradecía estar avanzando en la relación con la chica, y el estar abrazado a ella despertaba muchas emociones que debían ser controladas, pero no quería "obligar" a Hermione a hacer algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada. Por ese motivo al pasar los minutos Sirius decidió separarse de la Chica, lo que dejó a esta con una cara de interrogación

-Disculpa, voy por un whiskey de fuego- Mencionó sin mirarla

-No hay problema- Dijo Hermione moviendo su vista hacia el Fuego nuevamente

_No puedo creer que me haya separado de sus brazos, que estúpido soy. – Pensó Sirius_

"_Estaba tan cómoda…" Pensó Hermione _

Frente a este nuevo pensamiento de la Chica, Sirius pensó por un momento si responder o no, pero al final se decidió por lo segundo, por otro lado Hermione empezó a analizar los últimos sucesos.

"_no creo que Voldemort sea tan básico como para mantener a Remus como una- carnada- todo esto es muy raro" _

Sirius, al oír esto decidió concentrar su atención sin pronunciar palabra mientras se servía el vaso de whiskey, el ambiente de la habitación se tornó completamente serio y solo se podía oir el crepitar del fuego, ya que prácticamente la verdadera conversación la tenía la estudiante en su cabeza.

"_Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando han atacado anteriormente, la planificación es siempre muy elaborada, como pasó en el torneo de los tres magos, durando meses, nos enfretamos en contra de Voldemort, y en –teoría- no dejaría que nos acercaramos a él tan fácilmente, es estúpido pensar de esa manera, él sabe que podríamos llegar con aurores del ministerio más los de la orden y claramente… ayudar a Harry con todo esto de la profesia… Voldemort no es de los que entrega todo en bandeja de plata… _

_Por otro lado está el que debemos llegar a dudar de nuestros compañeros, ya entraron una vez, gracias a Draco, y estoy segura de que está pasando información a su padre… un mortífago_

_Además, el encontrar a Ron, tan fácilmente…y nisiquiera estaba con Remus, Además de encontrarse vivo… Todo esto es muy extraño… muy fácil- Pensaba Hermione mientras divagaba en sus ideas más para ella que para Sirius. _

El profesor de DCAO a pesar de crees que tenía los pensamientos en otro lado, lejos de la habitación, se encontraba –escuchando- atentamente a Hermione, hasta que decidió interceder

-Ya habíamos pensado la mayoría de esas cosas, a excepción de lo de Ron, nosotros no creemos que fue tan fácil- Mencionó ante la mirada avergonzada de la Chica por emitir un juicio así.

- Sirius, lamento parecer tan frívola frente a todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero debo pensar así para poder encontrar el verdadero problema- Dijo Hermione, mientras volvía a colocar su mirada sobre el fuego- no quiere decir que no sienta lo que está ocurriendo, pero debes colocarte en el lugar del otro y Voldemort ha demostrado con creces que es un excelente estratega como para haber cambiado-

"_Tal ves las respuestas que necesitamos las tenga…. Malfoy"_

_-_Sirius ¿Hay alguien vigilando…-Preguntó Hermione sin alcanzar a terminar cuando Sirius había comenzado a hablar.

-Dumbledore se está encargando de ello, y la orden lo vigila constantemente, sin embargo creemos que se está comunicando secretamente con su padre… probablemente Dumbledore debe estar colapsando- Terminó de decir más como un comentario que como algo de importancia.

- No me sorprendería, entre lo de Harry, Hogwarts y ahora Draco…- Agregó Hermione

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que está haciendo con Harry?- Preguntó Rapidamente Sirius a su alumna, y ahora si, mirándola a la cara, mientras se sentaba en un sofá cercano al de ella, pero manteniendo el cuidado del contacto.

-Emm…. Nada concretamente, solo especulo, Harry y Ron han estado muy raros y alejados desde que entramos a clases, supongo que están buscando la forma de eliminar los Horcruxes que quedan- dijo algo nerviosa por hablar de temas de los que no estaba segura y buscando la aprobación de Sirius en su mirada, que por un momento la había intimidado, sin embargo, se percató que él debía saber algo por su repentino interés, por lo que no dudó en preguntar

-¿Qué sabes tu? Obviamente más que yo, no soy tonta así que es mejor que vallas hablando- dijo totalmente sería.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Solo estaba preguntando?- Dijo Sirius de la misma forma para no parecer débil y caer en sus preguntas.

-Tu mirada no miente, tus ojos me dicen que hay algo más, y quiero saberlo ahora- Volvió a mencionar Hermione con la misma cara de seriedad, en lo que parecía ser una disputa de miradas viendo quién se rendía primero, a lo que Sirius, ya sabía como zafarse.

El profesor al ver este repentino cambio de "avergonzada a una copia de McGonnagall" al tratar de descubrir algo, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Sí?, así que mis ojos nunca mienten…. Y puedes ver en ellos, dime Hermione ¿Qué más puedes ver en ellos pequeña?- Preguntó ocupando todas su "armas Black para la seducción" mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que la Chica, por instinto, empezó a retroceder intentando mantener un semblante serio que se empezaba a romper.

-Sirius, no cambies el tema, quiero que me respondas ahora- Decía de la manera más tajante que su voz se lo permitía, sin embargo, sus mejillas ya empezaban a tornarse carmesí

"_Hermione, no es el momento… ¿Porqué me pone esa irresistible cara? No, no y NO… y que guapo se ve con esa ropa… y sus ojos, esos ojos que me piden y me dan tanto amor… HERMIONE! Deja de pensar esas cosas, y –concentrate ¿Pensar? … que estúpida soy." _

_-_no eres estúpida, solo es el encanto Black- dijo mientras le volvía a sonreir y la miraba penetrantemente

-Callate Sirius- Respondió Hermione totalmente sonrojada mientras bajaba la vista

-Princesa – dijo Sirius mientras que con una mano tomaba su mentón y colocaba su mirada a la altura de él sacando la mano casi automáticamente -yo no haré nada que tu no quieras- terminó de susurrar mientras la miraba totalmente sincero.

"_Ese es el problema, yo si quiero" pensó Hermione sin darse cuenta que no tenía un contacto físico que evitara la lectura de sus pensamientos_

Frente al comentario el profesor se rió de buena gana, a lo que Hermione se dio cuenta de que era lo que ocurría y no podía estar mas sonrojada, casí al instante Sirius la tomó entre sus brasos y la acercó a su cuerpo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios, dejando a una Hermione totalmente petrificada.

-EEEhhhh ¿Sirius?- Preguntó mientras él caminaba a la habitación con la vista al frente, lo que era agradecido por Hermione quien ya tenía mil películas en la cabeza.

-¿Ah?, es tarde, te vas a la cama, necesitas descansar- Respondió el ojigris mientras sonreía.

-Aaaa…. Ya entendí- Terminó de decir Hermione que iba totalmente embobada.

Antes de llegar al cuarto, se dio cuenta que no llevaba su bolso, y casi como acto reflejo al tener su varita en la mano pronuncio un –_Accio bolso- _ganándose una mirada de reproche y un bufido por parte del profesor, antes de dejarla semirecostada en una de las camas, quedándose un segundo más mirándose a los ojos del que debieron.

-Hermione, te dije que no debes hacer magia- Reprochó el profesor mientras se acercaba a su cama

-Lo siento, pero fue como un acto reflejo, no es que no quiera seguir las indicaciones, pero se me es bastante complicado estar en Hogwarts y no utilizar magia- Respondió mientras buscaba su cepillo de dientes.

-Sirius, no tengo pijama, no quiero ser molesta, pero creo que será mejor que valla a mi cuarto-

- ehh, sé que te va a parecer raro, pero yo tengo uno, se te quedó en mi habitación…y bueno, con todo lo del tema de la memoria, no había encontrado el momento para dártelo…- Dijo Ahora el Sonrojado Profesor al recordar la situación

-Espera, espera ¿Hemos…. Dormido juntos? – miro la chica aterrorizada a Sirius esperando su respuesta, quien le afirmó con la cabeza, y miró hacia la ventana casi inmediatamente. –En el mundo muggle, eso es delito-

-¿Ah?- Preguntó curioso Sirius mirándola

-Por la edad Sirius, todavía no soy "mayor de edad"- rectificó la castaña

-Ahh, pero vallas a pensar mal… lo recordarás en algún momento- respondió el ojigris.

"_Lo se, y como me gustaría que fuera ahora, aunque ha sido mucha información por un día" _

-Exacto pequeña, mucha información por un día- Terminó de comentar mientras se paraba de su cama para sacar un baul como el de los estudiantes, Hermione, al ver este baul empezó a recordar…

Flash Back

-Que lindo baul, ¿Es de tu época de colegio?- Dijo Hermione mientras Sirius la soltaba de su cintura.

-Si, es de la época de los merodeadores, además pertenece a la dinastía black y en tradición se lo queda el primer hijo que entre a Hogwarts- Respondió Sirius mientras que con la varita decía algunas palabras decía un hechizo que lo abria, además de tocar con su varita un extremo derecho, abriéndose como un pequeño cajoncito –Jamás me separo de este baúl, me trae muchos buenos recuerdos con James y Remus, además, siempre guardé mis cosas más preciadas acá, en este "cajón secreto"-

-Que entretenido, ¿Y como que cosas? ¿Cartas de amor de tus admiradoras?- Agregó Hermione con una cara que demostraba un falso enojo y alguna que otra pizca de celos

-Claro! – Le dijo muy animadamente logrando una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Hermione mientras él se reía por su reacción –Es una broma, ahí solo guardaría tus cartas enojona- agregó mientras se acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura para besarla.

-No me digas enojona – Dijo antes de corresponder a su beso mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello para darse un apasionado beso –Además, espero no tener que escribirte nunca una carta, por que no quiero estar lejos de ti… no puedo-

-yo tampoco- Terminó de decir mientras la besaba de nuevo.

Fin Flash Back

-Wow… parece que eramos muy felices- Dijo Hermione sin saber que agregar

-claro, veo que mi baúl te trajo un buen recuerdo- Agregó el ojigris

-¿no me digas que guardas mi pijama en ese pequeño cajón?- Preguntó Hermione esperando que con el comentario cambiaran de tema

-Claro que no, no lo abro desde esa vez- Finalizó Sirius

-Sirius, es la hora de la poción, y me la iba a tomar hace un rato, pero no la tengo en este bolso- Recordó Hermione

-No te preocupes, yo tengo unas cuantas dosis, esperame que te traigo una- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación en busca del frasco

En ese momento ella se paró de su cama, y se acercó al baúl, tomó su varita y pronunció las palabras que abrían el cajón pequeño

"_Sabía que mi intuición no fallaba" pensó completamente concentrada en el sobre que había dentro_

Al leerlo por fuera, tenía escrito "Sirius, con amor tu pequeña" y se la quedó mirando un rato sin darse cuenta que Sirius ya se encontraba desde hace un rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-Al parecer esa carta me pertenece-

Espero que les guste, sé que la trama va algo lenta, pero es necesario para lo que viene.

Vickyevanspotter: Gracias por el ánimo, cuando me llegó tu review seguí escribiendo =)

Hyoz: Si te infartas, no podrás terminar de leer el fic, muchas Graciaspor tu apoyo =)

Saris305: creeme que yo también me alegro de poder continuar la historia y la historia se va a poner cada vez mas divertida (espero)

Saludos también a todos aquellos que leen, pero no dejan reviews…. Ojalá se animen a escribirme alguna cosa =)


	18. La Carta

Muy tarde y necesito dormir, asi que lo haré fácil

_Pensamientos Sirius_

"_Pensamientos Hermione" _

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para mi diversión**

Capítulo 18: _**La carta**_

Hermione ante el comentario se asustó dando un pequeño salto en el lugar

-Es que no quería parecer entrometida, y solo era una intuición- dijo mientras se levanta acercándole la carta a Sirius –y tienes razón, esto te pertenece-

- La leeré más tarde, ahora, a dormir pequeña- Agregó el ojigris sin quitar la expresión seria en su rostro mientras se acercaba a su baúl para cerrar el pequeño cajón con su varita –toma tu pijama – le acercó sin mirarla a la cara, tu vaso de agua ya está sobre la cama, y tu bata la traeré más tarde y te la dejaré a los pies de la cama, estaré en el living por si me necesitas- finalizó aún sin mirarla mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba hacia su sala de estar.

La chica estaba tan impresionada por lo que veía que no daba crédito a sus ojos, solo atinó a recoger su pijama y bajar la vista, una vez que salió, se cambio de ropa, sin darse cuenta de lo "sexy" que era su camisón, se sentó en la cama un momento y, aún con la vista baja. Empezó con un monólogo típico de ella en su cabeza, solo que esta vez, acompañado de un fuerte dolor en el pecho que reconoció como –angustia y vergüenza-

"_Que tonta he sido, ¿porqué entré así como así en sus cosas? Obviamente estoy violando su privacidad… tengo que irme a mi cuarto, por hoy, ya le he provocado bastante dolor… pero esa carta…era mía… de igual modo, tiene razón para estar enojado, para no quererme hablar más, quiero salir corriendo, quiero irme… pero Sirius está en la sala_

_No quiero que Sirius esté enojado… pero me lo merezco, solo soy una adolescente entrometida, como si de por sí, no le causara demasiados problemas, y más encima… todo.."_

En ese momento Sirius se asomó a la puerta, la miró aún con una expresión que denotaba seriedad y le dijo:

-Hermione, es tarde, duerme, ya mañana irás a tu cuarto si te sientes mejor- Finalizó el ojigrís

La Chica se volvió a sobresaltar pero hizo caso, tomó su poción, se acostó y se tapó completamente mientras lloraba silenciosamente, ya había discutido bastante, y la pena le llegó de golpe, pero ya no pensaba en nada, solo sentía pena y mucho dolor….

Por otro lado…

Sirius al ver la carta y a "su pequeña" con ella, se impresionó mucho de que fuera ella quien la encontrara, y más aún, enterarse de que existía una carta…

_¿En que momento llego esta carta a este lugar? Será que fue después de la desmemorización…._

Aunque sabía que Hermione estaba muy dolida con ella misma, y aún más con su ética a no entrometerse en las cosas de los demás, también sabía que si no fue por ella, tal ves jamás hubiese encontrado la carta, porqué no quiso guardar nada especial ahí al venirse a Hogwarts, pero en ese momento, aunque sabía que debía haber tratado mejor a Hermione, su corazón y mente solo querían saber que es lo que decía esa carta, por lo que después de sentarse por segunda ves, al "ver" que la chica se estaba tranquilizando un poco. Y amenguando su dolor por lo ocurrido durante ese día, esperó a que durmiera completamente para poder leer la carta con tranquilidad… al otro día, si era necesario, hablaría con ella…

_Hola Amor:_

_Sé que tal ves jamás encuentres esta carta, o talves si, pero espero que cuando la estés leyendo, ojalá me recuerdes, sino es así, bueno, es por que ya pasó el tiempo y probablemente muchas cosas cambiaron…aunque espero que no sea así. _

_Sé que te puede parecer muy extraño que te escriba esta carta, cuando estoy a horas de –empezar de nuevo- estoy en uno de mis momentos de lucidez, y antes de perderlo, tengo que saber escribirte esta carta, porqué sé que será el único recuerdo tangible que podrás guardar…_

_No te imaginas lo difícil que es tomar esta decisión para mi, saber que mi mente olvidará cada bello momento que he pasado junto a ti, aunque no hemos llevamos mucho tiempo, pero créeme que han sido los mejores días de toda mi vida, y aunque mi mente te olvide, mi corazón siempre será tuyo, te pertenece por el resto de mi vida. Gracias a ti entendí la palabra amar en todo su sentido, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del universo y solo me queda darte las gracias por ello. _

_Cuando recién te conocí, tengo que admitir que solo te consideré una gran persona, por el cariño que le trasmitías a Harry, pero cuando te vi de nuevo, enserio empezaron a surgir sentimientos en mí que pensé nunca experimentar, que no caben en mi lógica, pero mi corazón es capaz de contenerlos todos. Jamás pensé que te fijarías en alguien como yo, pensé que me mirarías como –la amiga de tu ahijado- y aunque con solo un tiempo, nuestra relación se fue estrechando, la noche en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, está dentro de las más importantes de mi vida (la mejor fue el día en que me entregué completa y felizmente a ti) y quisiera decir que "jamás la olvidaré" pero sabemos que no es así. _

_Cuando comenzamos la relación, formal solo ante Remus, no cabía de felicidad, y no se me es raro que ahora esté llorando, por una mezcla de emociones… Pero ahora me veo en esta situación, y enserio quiero poder decirte que no quiero amanecer un día sin tenerte a mi lado, que sin ti, hace ya semanas que estaría muerta… _

_Yo ya te conté todo lo que pasó cuando me secuestraron, todo lo que recuerdo… pero no te he dicho que solo tu recuerdo, solo el invocarte en mi mente era lo que me hacia tener que resistir cada uno de esos dolorosos momentos, y aunque me sentía sola, jamás me rendí…no podía hacerlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado contigo. _

_En fin… también tengo que contarte el motivo por el cual decidí definitivamente tomar esta decisión, sé que tu crees que es por que el recuerdo me está atormentando cada vez más, y si continuaba así, terminaría perdiendo la razón, todos creen que es así, y en realidad, en parte es por eso, pero no es solo por eso… Cuando los recuerdos vuelven, no hay motivo aparente, y no solo me atormentan, sino que me debilitan, y es como si perdiera el control sobre mi, es como si mi mente empezara a dormir, pero a la vez, continuo sintiendo todo, y descubrí, con el tiempo, que en esos momentos, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sin darme cuenta, y ya hemos visto como terminaron los padres de Neville, no quiero terminar así, no quiero que me veas en esas condiciones, no quiero hacerte daño, ni que me tengas pena, ni menos que sufras por mi… jamás dejaré que eso ocurra, no si puedo hacer algo con ello. _

_Esto es cada vez más frecuente, estoy segura que en el momento en que olvide lo que ocurrió, también se irá esta desesperación. _

_Sabes amor, albergo la esperanza en que seguiré amándote. Y poder empezar de nuevo, seguir a tu lado y que tu sigas conmigo… ya que esto será prácticamente lo ultimo que te diga, tengo que decirte que jamás entendí como te enamoraste de mi, pero solo estoy segura de que tu cariño era verdadero, y eso me deja muy satisfecha, ya que le entregué todo lo que tengo a un amor verdadero, a mi amor verdadero. _

_Por favor, si quieres rehacer tu vida lejos de mi, hazlo, no te lo voy a impedir, si quieres olvidar todo, solo te pediré que procures que para mi también… pero jamás olvides el amor que siempre te profesé. _

_Ah! Lo olvidaba, olvidaba darte las gracias por todo, desde el más mínimo gesto, hasta el momento en que seas tú quien me acompañe a terminar con todo esto, por que solo a tu lado, yo me siento totalmente protegida, solo a tu lado no paso miedos ni angustias, pero, no puedo estar pegada a ti como un bicho raro. Y aunque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, tiempo que conmemoro a cada momento, llego la hora de decir adiós a estos recuerdos, pero en mi corazón, siempre quedarán estas bellas sensaciones, por que el amor verdadero, se guarda por siempre y traspasa barreras, y yo por ti Sirius, mi amor, mi vida, siento verdadero amor… _

_Te ama y amará siempre con todo su ser_

_Tu pequeña Herms. _

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la seguía mirando, mirando su caligrafía perfecta, tratando de comprender por lo que ella había pasado, y hasta el último minuto se lo guardó para ella.

Después de mucho tiempo, que perdió la noción levantó la vista miró el fuego y sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando, no como lo hacen las mujeres, sino un llanto corto y casi imperceptible, donde el único registro eran esas dos gotas que corrían lentamente por su cara.

_Hasta el final protegiéndome, hasta el final queriéndome como nunca nadie me ha querido, por como soy. _

En eso el se levanta del asiento, con un hechizo apaga la chimenea y se dirige a la habitación, una vez que entra se coloca su pijama, y toma una poción para dormir sin sueños, lo que por esa noche cortaría la conexión con Hermione, pero eso ahora a él no le importaba, solo quería dormir y descansar de ese largo sueño

Después de una hora, Hermione, se levantó de su cama, tomó su varita, envió un hechizo y se dirigió a la salida en donde ya se encontraba alguien esperándola.

-veo que el Sr. Tenebroso si planea todo con sumo cuidado… Sígueme, tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas por hacer- Finalizó mientras juntos desaparecían por los corredores del castillo.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! =) bueno no me queda mucho que decir, espero que les guste el cap, y bueno, nos estamos viendo ;)

Saludosssssssssssssss! =)

En especial a

saris305: Vale por el apoyo, sigo por que sé que lo estás leyendo, uff, mas adelante se vienen un apr de capítulos algo más subidos de todo, =) por ahora. Te dejo con algo medio meloso, pero entre medio ahí unas cosas que ya puedes empezar a desentrañar

en fin, ojalá te guste pues ;)

Adiosin!

PD: Ojalá aquellos que lean esto, se animen a dejarme un review! =)


	19. Instrucciones

Holaaa! =) Muchos saludos!

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios, aunque me gustaría! =)**_

_Pensamientos Sirius_

"_Pensamientos Hermione" _

Cap 19: INSTRUCCIONES

Cuando desaparecieron por el castillo, después de vagos momentos de silencio estaba los dos en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, la de astronomía, pero no se encontraba solos. Sino que otra mujer los acompañaba. Bellatrix Lestrange

-¿Y es necesario que ocupen a esta ratita para la orden del Sr. Tenebroso?- Preguntó casicuerda a Malfoy

-No lo sé, no me interesa, no estoy aquí para cuestionar ordenes- Respondió de mala cara

- Dijo que ella dijo que nos traería el polvo, es una insignificancia, hasta yo lo pude haber conseguido por ahí- Miró con enfado a Hermione quien solo miraba un punto fijo con una expresión tranquila.

- ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?...estúpida- Dijo un poco más bajo- a él no le interesa el polvo, está probando que tal quedó todo, sé enteró que esta sangresucia se borró la memoria para no terminar volviendo loca, pero cometió un grave error, por que solo consiguió que ahora no sospeche nada acerca de la poción que hay dentro de ella- dijo Malfoy mientras la miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

-Recuerdo cuando se las daban, pero no sabía lo que eran, y personalmente, no me interesaba- Dijo mientras daba vueltas por la torre observando todo a su paso, y terminando de sellar sellar la entrada con unos cuantos hechizos. –aún así, explicame-

-agradece mi paciencia, pero lo haré rápido, tengo otras cosas que hacer. –ella después de ser secuestrada le dieron una poción que la pone a los pies del Sr. Tenebroso y sus ordenes, sin embargo, no lo recuerda, y mañana, ni siquiera sabrá que anoche salió de su cuarto, esto sirve, por que, además de tener acceso a cosas que no podemos, como Dumbledore, responderá… casí cualquier pregunta…pero es por tiempo límitado, y se nos agota-

-¿Casi cualquier pregunta?- Preguntó con mirada inquisitiva la prófuga.

-Ella creo un estúpido lazo con tu primo, no digas su nombre- Se apresuró a decir antes que Bellatrix preguntara si era Sirius. –por ordenes de el viejo ese, la cosa es que este lazo, la mantiene casi siempre cubierta, por lo que se nos hace difícil manipularla, por eso queríamos a Weasly o su noviecita, pero el Sr, tenebroso cree que la poción no será suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a su amorcito –agregó en tono de desprecio- pero sí lo suficiente para cumplir ciertos mandados útiles. Y terminar de esto, de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?- Volvió a preguntar la prófuga.

-Quiero Algo del viejo de Dumbledore ¿Haz escuchado sangresucia?, es para poción multijugos, así que es mejor que recuerdes bien lo siguiente- la miraba intentando clavar todo su profundo odio a través de este medio- NADIE se puede enterar de esto, en tres días, le darás una poción para dormir sin soñar a Sirius, SIN DARTE CUENTA y ÉL TAMPOCO, al cortarse la conexión, vendrás a este mismo lugar a entregar el pedido a las 3 de la mañana, esquivando a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino-

Después de dar esas primeras instrucciones, se detuvo unos momentos esperando respuesta de Hermione, a lo que ella solo asintió afirmativamente.

-Segunda Instrucción: Mantendrás a todos los profesores, en una semana más, lejos de la escuela, él amo solo pide que sea durante un par de horas, pero nadie puede enterarse de que eres tu, y de que estás haciendo esto, en una semana más, ese día, en Hogwarts no puede haber ningún profesor.- Dijo Malfoy viendo como se escuchaba en el cuarto (y solo en ese cuarto por un hechizo) la estridente risa de Bellatrix

-Tercera instrucción: La noche de dentro de una semana más, la misma en que los profesores no estarán acá, A Sirius, le harás beber esto mezclado con los polvos que hoy me trajiste –Dijo mientras le acercaba un pequeño frasco y le devolvía los polvos que ella tenía, sin que tu ni él se den cuenta de lo que ocurre, mientras tanto, tu también beberás este frasco –agregó mientras le acercaba un frasco más pequeño que el anterior con una sustancia morada dentro de él.

-¿Quedó todo claro?- Volvió a decir Malfoy mirándola fijamente mientras ella solo asentía –Retirate, vuelve en silencio sin ser descubierta, esconde lo que te di en donde ni tu ni nadie se den cuenta que existe hasta que no sea necesario. VETE!-

Ante esta última orden, la chica salió de la torre, y, tal como había dicho Malfoy, llegó sin ningún inconveniente a la habitación del profesor, ingresó y se volvió a recostar sobre su cama, sin que ni Sirius (que se encontraba profundamente dormido) ni nadie por el camino, dieran cuenta de su paseo nocturno.

Por otro lado, en la torre aún seguían conversando dos personas

-¿Cómo es que llegaste acá?- Preguntó Malfoy a Bellatrix.

-mmm, el Sr. Tenebroso me ayudó a convertirme en una animaga hace una semana, soy lechuza, y ellas son libres por acá.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras seguida dando vueltas casi a saltos por la habitación, mientras Malfoy acercaba lo que parecía ser una silla para limpiarla, restaurarla y sentarse sobre ella, cosa que no demoró mucho con algo de magia.

-¿Y las de acá no te reconocen?- Preguntó incrédulo a Bellatrix

-Algunas, pero no tienen mucho que hacer, soy rápida y casi imperceptible- Agregó ahora si más sonriente, deteniéndose un segundo para después continuar con su loca caminata como de león enjaulado.- ¿Qué es eso de las pociones?

-Ahh, eso, ya se me hacia raro que no me preguntaras, la primera junto con los polvos es para bloquear la conexión y crearle falsos, pero son muy limitados, y muy difíciles de hacer-

-¿Incluso para Snape?... es bueno en pociones- Siguió diciendo la prófuga

-Si te entiendo, pero el Sr. Tenebroso solo me dijo que te lo podía contar a ti, y solo confiar en ti, él cree que hay espías dentro del grupo, así que está dividiéndolos, en los que fallen, es por que hay espías, y si es así, estaremos los dos muertos…- Dijo está vez corriendo la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Ahhh, ya veo- Dijo mientras continuaba con su risa, y para ella pensaba ser incluso un chiste. -¿La chica hará bien su trabajo?-

-No hay nadie más inteligente que ella, ni hábil cuando selo propone- Dijo con una sonrisa que enserio sorprendió a Bellatrix

-Te gusta- Dijo tajantemente mirando a la cara y deteniéndose aun metro de él –Esa chica te gusta- y se largó a reír estrepitosamente.

-Callate imbécil, es imposible, solo tiene un lindo físico. – trató de ocultar Malfoy cambiando la vista al paisaje que otorgaba la torre de astronomía.

-como quieras, pero ya que en tres días más estará acá de nuevo, creo que te podré dejar unos minutos solo con ella, para que disfrutes algo…. ¿Si quieres?- Propuso Bellatrix.

Malfoy Hijo miraba a Bellatrix tratando de emitir un juicio acerca de la veracidad de su palabra, en las que solo encontró locura, por muy irónico que pareciese. –Ok, lo de un par de días déjamelo a mi, no te aparezca, pero hazlo al otro día, como lechuza, ahora… tienes tu una misión también…-

-¿y? ¿Qué sería?-

-Gigantes…

Por otro lado, ya al alba, el profesor se había levantado y se estaba dando una ducha rápida, aún no se sentía seguro de querer conversar sobre la carta con Hermione, y enserio quería hablar con Lupín, era él su amigo de la vida y quien siempre lo ayudaba en casos como esos.

Por lo mismo, decidió quelas cosas estaban bastante lentas, que el tiempo avanzaba y junto con ello, la seguridad de su amigo… si es que seguía vivo… se veía amenazada, así que salió de la habitación antes de que la chica se despertara, dejándole una nota:

_Hermione, tengo cosas que hacer temprano, cuando despiertes tómate la poción, y te veo después de almuerzo en mi despacho, tenemos que avanzar con Lupin. _

_Adiós. Sirius. _

"_sigue enojado…. Que tonta soy!" pensó Hermione tristemente. _

Por un momento se le atravesó por la cabeza no ir a clases, levantarse he irse a su cama a seguir durmiendo todo el día si era necesario, ese remordimiento por haberse equivocado era un muy mal sentimiento para ella, e incluso más si era por Sirius.

Finalmente decidió enfrentar todo como siempre terminaba haciéndolo, y cuando iba camino a su primera lección, se encontró con Harry, quien le recordó de Ron

-Vamos a ir a verlo durante la tarde ¿cierto?- dijo el ojiverde apurando el paso para "Historia de la magia"

- ehh. Ron… Claro, Hablaré con Sirius después de almuerzo, primero terminemos las clase- Dijo Hermione volviendo en sí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Iba a andar con Ginny, pero creo que a ella también le interesará ir, al fin y al cavo es su hermano favorito- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa tonta y semitriste.

-¿Su hermano favorito?- Preguntó incrédula Hermione y cambiando el tema–pero si pasan discutiendo… pensé que serían los gemelos.

-Ahh, ellos son divertidos, pero dice que Ron tiene más sensibilidad con ella, le hacia gracia que la sobreprotegiera de sus pretendientes….aunque lo entiendo- dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto en la última parte

Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa por el comportamiento tan de –hombres- de sus amigos, y se sintió agradecido de Harry por sacarle una sonrisa y por el resto esa clase. Pero entre clase y clase a Harry le saltó una pregunta.

-Hermione ¿Porqué no estabas en el desayuno hoy?, Ginny me dijo que no estabas en la habitación- Preguntó Harry algo distraído, mirando a cierta pelirroja que se acercaba sonrientemente, pero aún, algo lejos.

-Ehhh…. a, si, es que bajé antes, pero no tenía ganas de desayunar, eso es todo-

-Y si bajaste antes ¿Dónde andabas?- inquirió de nuevo el ojiverde, pero ahora si, cambiado el lugar de su mirada hacia su amiga

-Conmigo, le dije que me ayudara a buscar un libro en la biblioteca, no me conozco el lugar tan bien como ella, y estaba apurado- Dijo Sirius haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara y Hermione se quedara en blanco -Bueno, tengo clases, nos vemos después- y así como llegó se fue

En ese momento la que llegó también, fue Ginny, así que Harry no se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Hermione, dándole tiempo para reaccionar y salir de su ensimismamiento.

Ya más tarde y a la salida de su ultima clases, Hermione iba hacia el despacho de Sirius. Cuando Harry salió detrás de ella con su novia de cerca (estaba esperándolo fuera de la sala)

-¿no era que te iba a acompañar?- Le preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no se escapara.

- Estás con Ginny, no te preocupes, puedo ir sola, solo dime donde vas a estar para irte a buscar dentro de un rato- Le dijo calmadamente

-Ehh… creo que iremos al patio de la fuente, donde nos juntamos para salir a Hogsmeade – le dijo mientras la soltaba

-Claro, no te preocupes Harry, no pienso salir a ver a Ron sin ti- le respondió al notar la verdadera preocupación de él –y sin ti Ginny- agregó dándole una sonrisa.

Después de despedirse y llegar a afuera del despacho de Sirius, y se detuvo, tentada a salir corriendo, pero en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando a un Sirius trabajando detrás de un escritorio quien no levantó la vista al verla pasar,y solo la recibió con un escueto "hola, siéntate y esperame un momento" a lo que la chica solo la hizo hacer sentir peor

Ella, recordando que su mente era leída, aunque no lo hiciera notar siempre, empezó a recordar la clase de historia de magia en su cabeza, alejando pensamiento que iban fuera de contexto.

Así estuvieron alrededor de 10 minutos, en que Sirius, solo revisaba pergaminos en que apenar miraba el nombre, pero siempre, la casa, aunque las notas no variaban mucho.

-¿en que podemos avanzar acá?- Preguntó Hermione poniéndose impaciente

-¿Qué tal te sientes? Anoche no te veías bien- Preguntó Sirius desde detrás de su escritorio, y ya había dejado su inútil labor de revisar pergaminos, ahora solo hacia como que los leía.

-Bien, mejor que ayer- respondió la estudiante, lo que no era del todo mentira

-del 1 al 10, ¿que número? – contraatacó Sirius.

-8-

-Es suficiente para mi- dijo, ahora si levantando la vista, pero no posándola sobre ella, sino sobre un estante en el cual habían más pociones pequeñas, y una de color turquesa llegó a su mano y la colocó en la esquina de su escritorio volviéndose a sentar –Bébela.

-¿Qué es?-

-Concentrado de la poción que estás tomando, es un rompehechizos, el problema es que no ayuda mucho, por que la que hizo el hechizo fuiste tu, no yo

-¿Y que hará entonces?- Siguió preguntando, lo que la hizo sentir por un momento, como en clases.

-debilitará tus defensas, entraré por legeremancia- Dijo Sirius en su misma postura

-Yo se oclumancia-

-ahh si, eso, bueno, la poción que te dí hoy en la mañana es un debilitador de magia. Dura por tiempo límitado.

-lo se, he leído sobre eso- mencionó Hermione algo molesta

-Antes que te enojes, no estaba de ánimos de explicar nada. A trabajar-

"_Ese comentario si dolio" pensó Hermione_

_Y eso que no eres tu quien le tocó leer la carta_

-Bueno, ¿estás seguro que funcionará la lege…-

-Silencio- Agregó casi en un susurró pero muy rápidamente, interrumpiendo a la chica mientras miraba la puerta por unos segundo, lo que fue captado por Hermione, quien también se dio vuelta, y como acto reflejo empezaba a buscar su varita a tientas en su bolso.

Holaaaa!

Oigan, es tardísimo, creo que estoy avanzando en la historia esta =)

Espero que les guste,

Muchos saludos

**Saris305** : Hey!!! Vale, no creo que alguien se pueda desanimar con comentarios como esos! =) y bueno, aquí estoy trabajando a full para que no termines ahorcándote por no leer mi fic xd

Wajajaja que mal suena eso, no importa, muchas gracias por leer, pero el tema de los comentarios, es por saber que siguen leyendo el fic, y enseiro, de alguna u otr forma te dan ganas de seguir leyendo

De hecho, casi había olvidado por ocmpleto el fic, cuando me llegó un review, que independiente de lo que diga, te da a entender quehay gente que sigue leyendo, aunque a veces, necesties respaldos xd

Buenooo, vale enserio ;) creeme que te vuelves mis reviews favoritos =)

**Vickyevanspotter**: Vaaaleeeeee! =) Gracias por el apoyo, y enserio seguiré con la historia

Ahhh y un saludos especial a **hyoz**, Agradesco la buena onda! =) y te mandé un correo, espero mantener contacto =)

Saludines a tods ls demás

Y animense a dejar un reviews! =)


End file.
